The Eighteen Year Old Street Racer, Sara!
by Sara593
Summary: Sara is just a normal teenaged girl but she hangs out with her friends Dom, Brian, Jessie, Danny and Leon. She is one of the best racers around. she meets a new friend and they are both alike. the boys were having a lot of trouble dealing with these two!
1. Chapter 1

"You want to be a what!?"

"I said it a thousand times already father… I want to be a street racer like others!"

"You can't be serious can you?"

"Yes and if you won't help me I'll do it myself!"

"Sara, Dear. Please your father just want's what's best for you."

"Well mother… what's best for me isn't getting locked in my room and not seeing my friends. Now is it?"

"Well I guess you could be right there… stop trying to change the subject!"

"Forget it! I'm not staying here any longer!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Leave."

"Leave you wouldn't be able to last one week alone out their Sara."

"That's what you think Father but I will and you can't stop me!" she ran off upstairs to her room.

**Ding-dong**

"Who could that be at the door?" Sara's mother opened the door. "Hello, who are you?"

"Hello. I'm Jessie."

"Jesse? Who are you looking for boy?" her father growled walking to the door.

"I'm looking for Sara, if she's around sir."

"Oh… why do you want my daughter?"

"I…"

"Jeezz… already getting angry at my friends father. Well see ya!" she growled running past them out the door.

"Where are you going young lady?" her mother asked

"Like I said away from you and Father and doing what I love."

"You mean Street Racing?!"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. Witch is why I need a car." She pulled the keys out of her pocket and turned walking off toward the garage.

"Get back here with those keys, Sara!"

"No," she whined in a child like voice "it's mine now."

"Still a child when you're eighteen," Jesse laughed

"Shut up. You are to." She played along; opening the garage it revealed a black car with silver lining and race stickers on it and a spoiler.

"Nice wheels."

"I know."

"How in hell did you get a car like that?" he awed

"It's called building it, Jesse. If you want the best race car possibly you have 2 build it yourself with all the necessary things you need."

"Ok…"

"I would suggest you get going before they call the cops and get you locked up too."

"What do you mean too?"

"They've locked me up a few times before and I'm not planing on going back to juvie."

"Whatever… see ya."

"Catch ya."

He ran off to his rad red car with race stickers on it.

Sara unlocked her car and jumped in throwing all her junk in the back.

"Sara get out of that car this minute!" her mother yelled

"Never!" revving up the car she checked nothing was behind her to crash her car again.

"Get the police here now… she's trying to run again!"

"On my way."

"Hur…" he started and Sara speed out of the driveway calling out the window to the police on the other line "have fun trying to catch me cause I'm not going back to that shit place on your life!" speeding off down the street toward the race.

"Where is she!?" one boy yell out

A car came skidding onto the track kicking up dust in his face "Fuck Jesse. Where have you been all day, dude?"

"Looking for Sara, And as always fighting with her rents, Dom"

"Can't resist the trouble can she?"

"I guess not."

A siren started going off behind Sara "Fuck! Already. This has to be a joke… I don't have time for this bullshit!" she growled pushing the accelerate pedal to the floor, racing through the busy streets dogging in and out of cars driving losing the cops. "That's what I thought."

Her car came skidding to a halt in front of the boys talking, jumping out of her car she nodded. "What's up man?"

"Late as always…fine." One said rolling his eyes

"Chill… I'm still here ain't I?" Sara shrugged looking around. "Where's mister I win everything Danny?"

"Somewhere in the world." Dom said

"Should have guessed."

"Are you still calling me that cause I can win against you in drag races? Sara." A boy laughed leaning on her car

"Sup Danny… about time you came around instead of hiding away," she rolled her eyes "I'll be having a blast leaving you in the ruins of Tim-buck-two today. Haha" laughing at her thought.

"What makes you so sure you can beat me now?" he asked eyeing her like she was a loony

"Pop the hood, dude," she said jumping off it "then you'll see why."

Danny and the other boys walked over and opened the hood. Danny, Jesse and Dom fell over their own feet and the others feel over each other's.

"So what's it this hood?" one of them asked

"Nos, Hydraulics, Nitrous Injections and Turbo" she exclaimed, "I can build a car idiots. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"I'm… not…going…to…answer that," Dom slowly said walking away a little "I'm gonna go check the races and all. Later"

"Moron." Sara muttered jumping back into her car after closing the hood of the car.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To race. What else?"

They didn't answer and jumped into their cars. Dom with his Dark blue with race stickers and black strips down the sides, Danny with his silver car two thick strips going from the hood to the back across the roof and racing stickers and Jesse in his red car.

"Stop your car right now!" a man called from the starting line

"WHAT!?"

"I said out!"

"I'm getting out… jeezz," Sara growled un doing her seat belt, opened the door and got out "What?"  
"No girls are aloud 2 street race."

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

"Lower your voice! No I'm not kidding so get off the track?"

"No! I'm not leaving… you think girls can't race then I'll beg a differ."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Hell yeah I am… are you going to except it or run home to your mummy with your tail between your legs?" she sneered out

"Get back in the car… if you think you can win," he said "or you can just get in and leave."

"Screw that… I'm not going anywhere so get your races ready."

"Start!"

A woman walked into the middle of the road glaring at Sara but when Sara glared back at her she looked away and lifted up the flag. Sara jumped back in her car, closing the door and did her seat belt up turning the ignition on and revved it up.

The woman lowered her arm and they all speed off. Sara was speeding with the others but they had already hit nos and were off in front but she was in line with one of the other racers.

"You shouldn't even be on the track girl!"

"Yeah whatever man… your just gonna be crying like baby when you lose," she retorted throwing back the insult "Later loser!"

"What?" he questioned speeding up but she was too far ahead.

**Beep, beep**

"Watch it bit…" the other racer yelled out his window but before he could finish dust was thrown in his face or mouth and she was gone.

The finish line was in view and there was one racer left in front of her. Sara sped up and was a little behind him so she went to his side and hit the nos button, flying back into her seat she speed off and over the finish line, skidding and turned around in a storm of dust flouting around her car.

The other three races crossed the line and got out of their cars getting more dust throw in their faces.

"Hay Girl!" one called

"What do you want loser!" she growled out glaring at him

"To congratulate you," the other smiled

"Whatever, Dude." She rolled her eyes and getting out of her car.

"Your not such a bad driver girl. What's your name?" the man asked walking over behind the three boys

"The names Sara Katsana. And who are you meant to be?" she said eyeing him

"I run, street racing."

"Right, you keep telling yourself that," she said walking off "and you touch my car I will personally be happy to rip your heads, arms and legs off. Got it!"

They gulped and nodded violently "that's what I thought." and went to the guys talking about something

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jesse yelled as she approached them.

"Man. you're going to lose your voice one day with all that yelling," she said covering her ears "but thanks."

"Dude she is right about that. You yell more then a girl." Dom and Danny laughed out

"Shut up!" Jesse growled

"Nuh… this is fun." Sara laughed

"Your mean."

"I know but that's not gonna change." She punted

"Is there a girl racing here?" a guy asked the man who say's he runs it.

"Yes she won the race that was just on," he said "why do you ask?"

"She ran from home and stole a car."

"STOLE A CAR!!!! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!! My parents don't know anything about my life!" she growled at the cop from behind

"Time to go!" he said, "You've done enough damage."

"Damage? What the hell are you talking about! I didn't do anything and I'm not coming anywhere with you."

"Be quite."

"Make me!"

"I'm warning you keep quite or…"

"Or what you'll take me to juvie like you have five times before?! Whatever. I'm not going and if you want me to you're going to have to catch me first Officer O'Connor."

"You've been to juvie before?!"

"Well duh you idiot!"

"I just let a…" he started

Sara and the cop nodded.

"Oh-no…"

"Get in the car."

"No! Like I said you have to catch me if you want me." She called running back off to her car and jumped in closing the door behind her. "Come and get me Brian O'Connor!"

"Sara. Get out of that car now!"

"Not gonna happen officer!" she revved the ignition and skidded around in a circle till her car was facing him. Sara pushed the accelerate pedal slowly but stoped half way taking the presser of her foot off it then slammed it down kicking up the dust while her car was on natural.

"Think you can catch me officer? Well guess again cause I no how to drive and not just running on foot!" she laughed. She changed the gears and put it on drive speeding off toward them but skidded to the side in front of them.

"I'll give you a head start if you can get to your car in five seconds or I'm outta here." She smiled revving the engine up.

"Your worse then you used to be," he said walking up to her car "and still act like a child."

"I know I don't think that's ever going to change. See ya!" she called driving off past the boys "Later man!"

The cop ran to his car and started it up. Speeding off after her at full speed. He picked up his walkie-talkie and said

"Just make this easy and give up,"

Sara picked hers up and replied, "That's not going to happen Brian, and I am old enough to do this… I don't care if it's against the law cause its what I love and I'm not giving it up or my car," she said dogging in and out of cars "and unless you can get me I would say just give up to get me."

"You have to make this hard for me don't you?"

"Always."

Sara put the walkie-talkie down and turned her radio up as loud as possibly leaving the walkie-talkie on so the music went thought to him.

'_Damn It Sara!" _he thought annoyed

Sara was having a blast with this. With her stereo up as loud as possible and speeding around. _'This isn't as fun as it use to be… cause he can't even keep up when I don't have nos on. Grrrr…. Stupid Brian being so slow!" _she thought broadly

"Man Brian! You're slow as these days and I don't even have nos on. Hurry up I'm board!!" Sara growled into the walkie-talkie earning a laugh out of him "What's so funny Brian!?"

"I don't have to chace you when I have back up doing that," he laughed, "you shouldn't be alone right now."

Sara put the walkie-talkie down and looked out the window. _'You have got to be freaking kidding me!!' _she yelled in thought. Sara was boxed in from bother sides and behind by police cars _'this just isn't my day.'_ She sighed.

"Pull over right now!" the cops to her left yelled out the window

"Not gonna happen man!" she yelled back watching the road

"Pull over!"

"For get it!" she growled as a truck came into view _'Shit man! Looks like I have 2 use nos now.' _She thought speeding up but was still boxed in. Sara had her hand over the nos ready to hit it but they were getting to close to the truck. _'Screw this!'_ she growled hitting the nos taking a sharp turn onto the highway.

'_How did she get out of the box in and do a sharp corner?'_ the cop driving on her right side thought picking up the walkie-talkie "Sir… we lost her. She took a sharp corner using nos somehow."

"She's not stupid… she is smart. I've been going after her every time her parents called me and she's gotten smarter all she use to do was run but once she knew her was around and how to get away she's learnt new ways to do so. Keep on her trail. I'll find her another way." Brian replied. Skidding his car to a stop and spun around and speed back to the turn off to the highway.

'_Where is that girl… damn it!'_ Brian thought hitting nos and sped through the cars. Then he saw a very odd car diving in and out of the cars with racing stickers on it. But it looked black to him and it could be a different colour like a night dark blue.

Sara was just driving along a long road with heaps of cars driving very slowly. She was getting board rather quickly now. A siren started going off and she looking her he r rear view mirror and saw three cop cars racing after her _'That's better now… FUN! Wooo Hooo… bye-bye cops.'_ She laughed in thought changing her gears to Reverse.

Sara's car stoped for a few seconds before speeding backwards toward the cops skidding in and out of the other cars beeping there horns at her angrily.

"Drive the right way!" one driver yelled out at her. Sara stuck her tongue out at them and continued what she was doing. Having Fun!

The cops were about to move out of the way but she stoped just before hitting one of them and changed her gears back to drive and hit nos skidding in one place on the road for five seconds and speed off again with them after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian was gaining on the racer and was tailing them. _'She's smarter then this isn't she?' _Brian thought driving past them and skidded to a stop sideways.

'_SHIT!' _they thought skidding on the road to a halt right next to Brian's car _'Isn't that the guy who was after Sara?'_ they questioned in thought.

Brian got out of his car and walked over to the drivers seat window "Come out with your hands up!" he said holding a gun at the window.

"Dude, what the hell are you going on about. If your looking for Sara she's not here and my car isn't black ether," he said opening the door "Officer Brian O'Connor wasn't it?"

Brian nodded. "Good to meet you but Sara isn't here. I'm Dominic Toretto, I'm a friend of Sara's but that's all." He said standing up out of the car and held a hand out to Brian.

"Brian O'Connor. Head Officer of the police. What do you know about Sara?" he shock Dom's hand.

"Not as much as you would I'm guessing. Seeing as you have taken her to juvie five times before but I guess she has gotten past your standard of catching her," he laughed "but she is eighteen now so I wouldn't underestimate her like you use to and have for all these years."

"I've figured that out now… I have three back up cars chancing her and they can't even get her. Or box her in for more then five minutes," he sighed heavily "Idiots."

"Well that's why you never get others to do your job," Dom smiled "would you really take Sara to Juvie?"

"It's my job to," he said "but I couldn't and I have before but she always found a way out and then I would have to got after her again… she's the most tiring girl I have ever known in my life," ha laughed "I don't think I could take her to juvie anymore."

"Why's that Officer?" Dom asked with a smile

"She's more of a little sister that I won't ever get… I might have to catch her and take her to juvie but when ever in a fight ten on one she would beat the living hell out of them and walk off like nothing ever happened but I've always protected her when it's gotten hard witch is why she plays around when I came around," Brian said and walked back to his car "take care of her or I'll be taking you to jail."

Dom laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck "sure thing Brian." He jumped in his car and sped off to where ever he was going. _'Strange… oh well time to find the run away eighteen year old Street Racer, Sara Katsana.'_ Brian thought going on his way looking for the young girl racking havoc on everyone on the highway.

"Pull Over!" the cops yelled at her. Sara was literally laughing her head off while driving through the busy street.

"That's not happening dude!" she laughed out. "This is fun… WEEEE!"

"Are you sure your eighteen?" he yelled "cause you act more like a fifteen year old!"

"Yeah I'm eighteen… I just like acting younger then I am… plus it's more fun that way and I like being younger then I really am. Later man!!" she laughed. Hitting nos and sped off away from them losing them on the busy highway taking the next left turn off while still driving with nos.

"She's crazy!" one yelled "she could kill herself doing that!"

"Kill herself doing what?" a voice came from the walkie-talkie. "Hay… what could she kill herself doing?"

'_Shit! I turned the walkie-talkie on!' _he thought picking it up "Kill herself while turning corners at 200 miles per hour with nos on Officer." He said holding in a breath that was hitched in his throat.

"Very well. WOW! Stop it there… what did you just say?!" Brian asked almost yelling

"She turned a corner at 200 miles per hour with nos on," he replied a little reluctant.

"Ok… she turned…" Brian muttered it to himself then "GO AFTER HER YOU FOOL!!!!" and you could hear the car reeve up and go speeding down the highway full speed ahead.

"I think he's gone mental," the other man said after putting the walkie-talkie down "he sound's like he cares about her."

"Yeah…in one way or another I think he does," he said "kinda scary to think about." He shivered. Watching the road.

"Yo pick up the phone man!" Sara said into her walkie-talkie

"Yeah I'm here. What's up?" the person replied

"What's going on around you?"

"Besides that guy Brian pulling me over a few minutes ago looking for you and thinking my car was black nothing," he thought "and what have you been doing Sara?"

"Racking havoc on everyone on the highway as well and pissing them off with the cops… umm… turning corners at 200 miles per hour with nos on… just all fun. Weeee!" he laughed

"You really are more like a kid then a teenager. Maybe you should just say your fifteen to everyone."

"Yeah… maybe and maybe you should act more mature at the age of twenty-three Dom."

"I'm twenty Sara…" he huffed

"That's better," she smiled "Hay more people to terrorise. Later man!" she hung up the walkie-talkie

"There could be a possibility that one day she'll hurt herself doing this stuff," he thought aloud "I should just tell Brian so he can stop her before she does."

"What now!" he growled

"Dude chill. I'm not a cop," Dom said "just saying that she's at it again with everyone and will hurt herself one day with all the crazy and dangerous things she does and by the sound's of where she was it she was heading south-west toward her favourite place but I don't think the cops were with her and it sounded like she was being chased but she wouldn't notice cause she's too busy terrorising everyone else. So you might want to try and catch up. I will to but I gotta get a few friends."

"Thanks Dom… catch ya." Brian hung up and went off even faster the before hitting nos.

Dom took out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Man, where are you?" they answered, "Your missing all the fun!"

"I'd rather miss the fun then have my friend get killed." He growled

"What's wrong with you man?"

"Sara's going crazy while getting chased and losing them. Turning corners at 200 miles per hour with nos and could be getting chased right this second by a group of drug-adduces up the highway south-west to her place. So if she is lets hope she can drive well enough," he growled speeding up "So get out of the fun and get in your cars! Look for her before she gets killed or something!!"

"Already on it man," they said "Jesse, Danny, Leon lets go! Sara's in trouble!"

"Shit man!" they yelled running off

"Who's Sara?" Leon asked "a friend?"

"She's the only girl you'd see around in a race car and hanging around guys who are her only friends," Johnny said "So yeah she's a friend not that I know her as much as these to and Dom but who cares' lets bounce. Later Dom!" he hung up racing to his car with the other's to their cars and to where Dom said.

"Idiots!"

"HELP!!!!" Sara yelled into the walkie-talkie

"Shit… What's going on Sara!?" Dom asked reeving the ignition even more slamming the nos button going up to 200 miles per hour getting thrown back into his seat.

"Why ask… she can't do anything," a man said "she's not going anywhere until we get our money."

"What money?" Dom demanded, "She doesn't own any money."

"Yes sh… OW!!!" the man yelled dropping the walkie-talkie "You little bitch. **Slap**!"

"Fuck Man… You slap like a fucking pussy! Dom get the others and Brian if you can and got to…"

"No! Your not saying anything…Fuck!" Sara kicked the man in his personally area as hard as possibly actual sending him to the ground whimpering, "She hit's like a man!"

"Shut it! Don't go to my place… go to the warehouse a few miles down the road from there… it's the first left then right and it should be on your right hand side and go round the back and down the hall… **Crack** Don't touch me! To your last left and down the stare case then keep going down that hall to your last right going down that hall and right at the and should be a door and a stare case that goes to the basement and in the middle of the room is a mat… Ow! Get lost loser! **Bang** move it and go down and I'm there but there are heaps of guys spared out around the house witch I would more call a mention slash warehouse but be careful… I think I can manage till then…" it went dead and to pure silence

"Fuck! I knew she was in trouble!" Dom yelled slamming his fists on the steering wheel picking up his phone and dialled the boys

"Yeah!?"

"She's not at her place… there were guys after her and she's a few miles down at the warehouse but just keep going till you get to the first left and wait there… tell the others and I'll see you there. Later!" he hung up and dialled Brian's number

"What's up?"

"Few miles down from her place at a warehouse met me and the others at your first left there. Later"

Brian dropped his phone on his seat and sped up as much as he could, turning turbo on and hit nos… speeding right down the highway dogging in and out of all the cars.

Jesse told the others and they all hit nos and turned turbo on going off faster then the wind toward where they were meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom was the first one there and just sat in his car yelling at himself in his thoughts.

'Stupid! Fuck how did she get herself into this! She doesn't owe any money to anyone except me for cheating on a game but otherwise she doesn't owe anyone anything! I swear on there lives I will kill them if they touch her in there life!'

Brian was the next to show kicking up the dust and dirt off the ground from doing a 360 turn facing down the road on an angle.

Jesse, Danny, Johnny and Leon skidded to a stop almost crashing into a row of trees on the other side of the road but didn't luckily.

"How long does it take to get here!?" Dom growled out his window.

"Try driving form the other side of the world!"

"Let's go before you start taring each other's head's off with sticks and leave Sara there alone." Brian said kicking up dust and dirt again as he sped off down the road with Dom at his side and the others behind.

"Where's next Dom!" Brian called to him

"Right!" Dom called back skidding around the corner throwing the dust and dirt at Brian's car. "Sorry man!"

"Doesn't matter! Go!"

"On it!" Dom sped off and Brian kept going but waited for the others to catch up.

"Well were to Officer!?" Danny yelled from his left side

"Your next right, right there!" he yelled looking ahead at the mansion/ warehouse thing.

"Great I can't even figure my way around a shop let alone this!" Leon yelled.

"That's why one of us is always around!" Johnny laughed catching up with Dom.

"So how do we get to her?"

"We go round the back and down the hall… To the last left and down the stare case then keep going down that hall to the last right going down that hall and right at the and should be a door and a stare case that goes to the basement and in the middle of the room is a mat… move it and go down she's there but there are heaps of guys spared out around the house and she thinks she can handle it till we get there!"

"Well she has a bloody good aim. A painful punch but a killer kick, she could kick our asses so bad and we'd stay down but I bet they'd keep trying and trying till they were actual dead!" he laughed in a serious manner.

"True and your right about that… she had to hit this same guy three times before she could finish what she was saying so she's probably still at it!" he said as the others court up to them and they pulled up on the other side of the road from the warehouse."

"Shit man! I'm surprised she could remember were to go in this place!" Danny said really loud.

"Dude shut up!" they all said rather loud and Danny shut his mouth quickly before he got killed or Sara did.

"So where to captain?" Jesse asked Dom.

"We go round the back and down the hall… To the last left and down the stare case then keep going down that hall to the last right going down that hall and right at the and should be a door and a stare case that goes to the basement and in the middle of the room is a mat… move it and go down she's there but there are heaps of guys spared out around the house and she thinks she can handle it till we get there!" Dom said again "if you can comprehend all that."

"Sure can now lets go."

"Smart ass!" Dom growled under his breath

"Hay how did her car get here?" Danny asked walking over to it. "Nothing's wrong with it so ether she drove here or they towed it or boxed her in some how and drove her here otherwise they would have knocked her out where she stoped."

"Do you really think so Danny? I thought they just broke into her car and gassed her out of it!" Dom sarcastically retorted

"Jeezz… by the way your talking now man. You like Sara!" Leon said

"Yeah your right. He sounds like an over protective boyfriend." Jesse piped in on the fun

"Whatever!" Dom growled and walked up to the backdoor and putted out the gun he was carrying

"When did you get that?" Danny asked

"When hell froze over… duh! I got it years ago." Dom sarcastically growled at him

"Eighteen?" Jesse questioned

"Yeah," Dom said kicking the door in "and I'm gonna put it to good use."

"Do you have a licence to use a gun Dom?" Brian asked "Cause the last time I checked you have to have a licence to use a gun." Dom through something at him and Brian opened it and looked at the licence card

"Look in the pockets idiot!" Dom pointed out walking in to the hallway.

Brian looked throw all the cards in the pockets and found the gun licence form when her was eighteen. "Smart."

"Whatever." Dom grabbed it shoving it in his pocket and kept walking down the hall along the wall.

"Who's there!?" a man called from one of the rooms "I'll kill you if your not here for business." He walked out of the room with a gun and straight away saw them but Dom was in front so he pointed the gun at Dom.

Dominic grabbed the man by the collar on his top chocking him and in a really low voice that only the man could hear he said, "If you've hurt her I will kill you."

"They haven't but I have heard a lot of things braking down there," he said "don't kill me." He put his arms up for protection.

"Your not worth it and a waist of my time!" Dominic dropped the man and walked straight down the hall to the door kicking it in. attracting a lot of attention for all the men in the warehouse.

"Man… he's scary when he's serious," Leon whispered to the others "I really think he likes Sara. Don't you"

"Yeah man… definitely." Jesse, Danny and Johnny replied and kept walking where Dom and Brian were. "Do they walk fast enough?"

Leon shrugged.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU LOSER!!!!" a girl screamed out while something smashed "YOU TOUCH ME I WILL KILL YOU!!!! GOT IT!!!!"

"Yes maim," a few men said, "we don't want any trouble."

"Too late!" she hissed but just sat on the ground like a stubborn kid with crossed arms and a puppy pout on her face "I don't like getting locked in rooms with perverts!"

A door got thrown open and footsteps came down then "What now!" Sara growled turning around glaring at the men who brought her here that were looking at her hungrily "What the fuck are you looking at creeps!?"

"You my dear girl," a macho man said, "you will be mine."

"YOUR'S! YOUR WHAT!" she yelled

"Mine!"

"Don't touch me creep!"

"Can I have her?" he asked the other man who came in with him. The man nodded. "Mine!"

"Grrrrr…" Sara growled "I'll tare you apart if you touch me with your filthy hands!" she threatened clinching her fists into balls

"…" He didn't reply but walked closer to her with drool coming out of him mouth like he hadn't eaten in a year.

'_If any of them are touching her I will kill them and sent them to hell!' _Dom and Brian both thought walking off ahead smashing anyone who got in their way.

A back door opened and a group of Chinese people walked in with their guns out pointed at Sara. _'Great more crazy people… the guys better get here soon cause I don't know how much longer I can deafened myself for.'_ Sara thought watching the Chinese people and the weirdo who was saying she was his.

"Dude where the hell are we going cause more then one person keeps coming out of nowhere!" Danny growled walking right behind Dom.

"Just shut up! Don't ask me plus your the freaking loud mouth right now so if anymore come then I blame you!" Dom growled back knocking another guy out with the end of his gun handle.

"Why me!? I'm not doing anything!" Danny replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well it would help if you stoped yelling like a girl crying for their mother over and over again!" Dom growled turning around glaring at him "and if you would rather get killed then save Sara go right ahead."

Danny just shut his mouth cause right at this minute Dominic was far beyond help from them and if he provoked Dom anymore he could be the one getting tied up on the roof hanging from a very thin peace of rope!

"Keep the hell away from me you creepy people!" Sara yelled with her hands up in defence

"Came on. Were not going to hurt you... or anything," one of the Chinese man said with a wolfish grin on his face "we just want to talk to you... that's all."

"Yeah right you perverted prick of an asshole!!!! I'd rather be in a whole right now them here dealing with you people," she glared at them "oh yeah and WHAT FUCKING MONEY DO I OWE YOU!!!! I don't owe you anything and I never got anything off you ether so what the hell do you want with me!?"

"Mine!" the creepy guy said from right behind her with his arms reaching out to her.

"Keep your hands off me!" she yelled spinning around and punched him square in the nose "And if you do I'll do more then that!"

"Mi..." he started and reached for her again but she spun around in a circle and kicked him in the stomach and face. "Ow... she hurt's more then you." he said turning to the guy he walked ion with.

"I doubt that... now hurry up!"

"I'm not touching her now... it hurt a lot!" he wined holding his stomach and face

"I told you if you touched me I would kill you but right now I'm not trying as much as I normally would," Sara calmly stated "Now are you going to let me go or what!?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep the hell away from me you creepy people!" Sara yelled with her hands up in defence

"Came on. Were not going to hurt you... or anything," one of the Chinese man said with a wolfish grin on his face "we just want to talk to you... that's all."

"Yeah right you perverted prick of an asshole!!!! I'd rather be in a whole right now them here dealing with you people," she glared at them "oh yeah and WHAT FUCKING MONEY DO I OWE YOU!!!! I don't owe you anything and I never got anything off you ether so what the hell do you want with me!?"

"Mine!" the creepy guy said from right behind her with his arms reaching out to her.

"Keep your hands off me!" she yelled spinning around and punched him square in the nose "And if you do I'll do more then that!"

"Mi..." he started and reached for her again but she spun around in a circle and kicked him in the stomach and face. "Ow... she hurt's more then you." he said turning to the guy he walked ion with.

"I doubt that... now hurry up!"

"I'm not touching her now... it hurt a lot!" he wined holding his stomach and face

"I told you if you touched me I would kill you but right now I'm not trying as much as I normally would," Sara calmly stated "Now are you going to let me go or what!?"

"Not!" one of the Chinese guys said grabbing a hold of her arms and pulled her to him in a hostage yet embrace kind of way.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. You. Fucking. Creep!" Sara yelled struggling moving around in his grip with her feet kicking around the place nearly kicking herself in the head!

"How the hell can she kick so bloody much with out kicking herself in the head or knocking herself out!?" A man yelled

"How the hell should we know? She's her and were just here watching her nearly getting killed while we are," one said "and if I were to live one more day to would rather not loss it to her."

"What in hell are you talking about you lunatic... you're the one gabbing and holding me against my own will!" Sara pointed out trying throwing her arms around

"It's to stop you from killing us...."

"Whatever!" she stubbornly said just giving up

"That's what I thought," he said "now all...OW MAN!" he yelled cause Sara brought her head forward then back again with extra force cracking his nose out of place.

The man shock it off and pointed a gun to her head clicking the safety trigger "Think you want to try that shit now?" the man laughed "or I could blow your head off… your choose."

"Keep it up and you'll end up dead on the ground and when you're berried I'll be dancing on your grave laughing at your misfortune," she smiled "and you'll go to hell… but I don't want you there cause I have to live there so I don't care where you go!"

"Your smart aren't you? Well I don't think you'll be to happy when you're dead," he laughed starting to pull the trigger on the gun.

'_Oh-no… no, no, no, no… please god NO! You can't be serious… not now please not now!!!! Don't pull that trigger! HELP!' _Sara screamed in her thoughts.

As the safety trigger clicked and the trigger went down the door got kicked in making a REALLY loud

**Crack, snap, BANG!**

Dom came racing in holding the gun out "Drop the gun before I blow your head off!" he growled watching Sara and her face with a terrified expression on it "Let her go NOW!!"

"No," he replied pulling her closer to him "Not on your life."

Brian came crashing in with the other boys holding their guns out pointing at the men.

The man was about to pull the trigger right down but Dom shot a bullet at him and just missed his face scratching his left cheek.

"Let her go!" he growled in a VERY serious and scary voice daring him to try it again with a glare.

The man let go of Sara dropping her to the ground straggling her while he did but just dropped her and ran off toward the others. Sara held her throat while trying to breath. Dom slowly walked over to her but once he was a few meters away he let the gun fall to his side and ran over to Sara skidding along the ground on his knees to her side and put the gun on the ground and rapped his arms around her pulling her into an loss embrace with his head resting on top of hers. He glanced down at her, she was curled up to him holding her throat and her other hand clinching for dear life to his right arm in front of her around her waist.

Jesse, Danny, Leon and Brian ran over to Dominic and Sara. "Dude! Johnny! What are you doing!?" Leon called to Johnny as he walked over the Chinese guys

"My gang," he said, "you think I would really care what happens to you! You really are dumber then I thought." He laughed

Sara growled even though it hurt her throat "You back stabbing bastard!" Sara grabbed Dominic's gun and brought her arm up to the guy who had her to him "and you! I said it earlier YOU TOUCH ME AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

"You weren't kidding where you?" he asked her like a total fool

"You think I'm kidding when I have a gun aimed at you? I don't think so," she clicked the safety trigger back and aimed it at his heart. She pulled on the trigger and shot but when he tried to run it was too late and the bullet when straight into his heart and he fell to the ground in a second flat.

"You… just… shot…" Leon stuttered looking around "there not happy."

"I don't care if there happy or not! They locked me up with fucking perverted psychos who would want to kill me and got more psychopathic creeps in here who are trying to kill me!" Sara growled glaring at Johnny "I'm not joking when I say if I get out of here alive and I ever… I mean EVER see you again I will do to you what I did to your friend there!"

"I don't think that would be happening any time soon." Danny said backing up to her and Dom.

The Chinese and creepy guys all circled them and was about to firer but a white car with blue racing stickers along the sides and black rimes came smashing through the house to them "You really shouldn't blame others for things they didn't do!" a guy said getting out of his car holding a gun.

"The savoir of everyone has arrived!" one of the men sarcastically said.

"Who in the fucking hell are you?" Sara asked looking at him like he was a lunatic

"The names Mitchell and who are you?"

"Not telling." Sara said stying to stand up

"You her boyfriend or something?" Mitchell asked Dom with a grin

"No." Dom said dryly looking at him

The Chinese guys started shotting and started a gun war.

They all ran in septet directions and hid shotting back in defence.

Mitchell, Dominic and Sara ran behind one of the cars as Mitchell kept yabbering on as if it was just a normal day on a beach.

After ten more minutes of Mitchell yabbering on and on about Dom being Sara's boyfriend and stuff like the Sara clinched her fist and punched him fair and square in the face "Do. You. Ever. Shut. The. Fucking. Hell. UP!"

"Ow… no"

"Well I suggest you learn!" she growled. A gun shot in their direction and just missed Sara by a millimetre to her head "Shit!" she cried jumping up and into Dom knocking them both to the ground. They landed with a loud 'oaf'

'_Ow'_ Dom thought looking next to him and Sara was lying there rubbing her head and curled up basically right on him.

"_Stupid creeps!"_ Sarahissed under her breath

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" Mitchell continued. Sara had, had it with this guy. She stood up and walked over to him, put out her hand and when he took in she pulled him up, turned him around and kicked his ass out onto the battlefield without anything to guard himself.

"Think you want to continue with that?!" she growled

"No." he whined.

Sara walked back to Dom and sat down staring at the gun. "Can I have the gun?" she said innocently

"Hell no." he replied taking it away

"Why not?"

"Cause you'd kill everyone," he said "and I don't want to die."

"Who said you would? Cause I certainly didn't… please can I have it?" she asked with a puppy punt.

"No," he said eyeing her

"Meanie…" she crossed her arms over her chest and sat there quietly.

Suddenly the car started moving and Sara was knocked feet away from Dominic by getting hit unexpectedly by someone.

"Shit!" she yelled, "Who the hell did that!" no one answer cause they were all too busy fighting.

A man from a second story went sprinting at Dominic with a knife in his hand.

Dominic wasn't moving and Mitchell was off fighting to live.

Sara freaked out jumping up and bolted back to Dominic and just stood facing the man as he stubbed at Dominic getting her in the stomach and a gun shot went by and hit her in the left hip and one to her back.

Dominic's head chough up to what was going on around him and the first thing he saw was Sara standing in front of him arms spread out in a protective manner crouched over showing Johnny in front of her with his hand to her stomach.

"You take punishment for others? I'm surprised you would take such punishment for a idiot like Dominic."

"An idiot is a very pathetic understatement for anyone that you hardly know," she chocked trying to stand up right "for you it would be true but you don't even know these guys and you make excuses like that up. You really are more pathetic then a sloth." She slightly smiled a weak eerie smile.

"Sara?" Dom basically whispered to him self "What are you doing? Want's going on?"

Sara just stood there standing her ground and she wasn't going to move or try anything.

Sirens sounded out just a few minutes away. "Get out of here!" Johnny yelled yanking the knife out of Sara and run off.

Dom grabbed Sara before she fell over. A few Chinese guy and the other guys were dead on the ground or unconscious.

"Sara? Are you ok?" Dominic asked and he breathing was rapped and shaking.

"Fine." She said holding her stomach.

"Yeah right, you suck at lying Sara," Dom said picking her up off the ground and carried her to the others

"SHIT MAN! WHAT HAPPANED!!" Jesse almost yelled out looking at Sara.

"Nothing," Sara said weakly "Can we just get out of here before we get court by the cops?"

"I don't think you'll be driving Sara," Brian said walking over "You're gonna be ridding with one of us."

"No I will not," she stubbornly said trying to get up "Dom put me down."

"Not happening Sara"

"Put me down."

"No."

"You too are fighting like your boyfriend, girlfriend." Leon said shaking his head

"And I would say you're the freaking one who's obsessed with me Leon." Sara growled out throwing her feet in the air almost kicking Dom in the head.

"Ok… I'll put you down. Just don't kick me in the head." He said slowly putting her down onto the ground feet first.

"Thank you. Let's go." She said walking off to her car like nothing happened to her what so ever.

"Can she even fell that?" Danny asked watching her walk off

"How should we know?" Jesse said

"I do not like you, Sara!" Leon yelled

"Whatever dude. You just keep telling yourself that." She jumped into her car and started it up, as the sirens got louder. The guys bolted to their cars and started them up driving out the way Mitchell came in. Sara was just sitting in her car in the backyard waiting for something to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian picked up his walkie-talkie and asked "Sara, what are you doing? Waiting for hell to freeze over?"

"No… for the cops."

"Why?"

"I don't know… it just seems like a good idea right now."

"Start driving before they get here unless you really do want to be taken to jail."

"I don't care," she said a little weak "I'd rather there then crash."

"Sara get out of that car and get in one of the others."

"The only others that are here are you and Dominic and I'm not moving so just go."

"Sara, Drive!" Dominic yelled out his window to her.

"Why do you care if I stay here or not?" she asked both of them

"We have our reasons. Now go!" they replied

"Fine. I'm going… jesses…protective much?" she groaned starting the car and drove off toward the high way but spinning the car around and drove off the other way as five police cars came up toward the warehouse.

"You might want to start driving yourselves!" she called out her window driving past and went the back way to the highway

"We should. Shouldn't we?"

"Yeah and now would be smart."

Dominic and Brian drove off after Sara and followed her the back way to the highway.

"Do you like her, Dom?" Brian asked over the walkie-talkie

"Like her how?"

"More then a friend?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do so do you?"

"Maybe."

"Dude. I'm not going to tell her anything if you do. So just tell us man."

"Yes." Dom plainly said

"Are you serious?" Brian exclaimed

"…" Dom didn't answer and just kept driving after Sara to where ever they were going.

Jesse hit speed dial on his phone calling Dominic.

"Yo."

"Sup man? Where are we crashing?"

"Don't know."

"Ask the cop."

Dominic picked the walkie-talkie up "Yo Brian where are we crashing?"

"Mine."

Dominic went back to the phone "Were crashing at his."

"Right. Later." Jesse hung up

'_What the hell?' _Dom thought _'what's going on? Why the hell did I tell Brian that I liked Sara more then a friend? Fuck! The others find out I'll never hear the end off it especially from Mitchell… the fool.'_

Brian was thinking over what Dominic just confessed to him _'he likes Sara more then a friend… ok… how would it ever work between those to anyway? I don't see how it would at all. But she has always gotten along with guys more then she has with girls… witch is probably why she has these guys instead of hanging out with girls.'_

Half hour later they were still driving but they were with Jesse, Leon, Danny and Mitchell driving toward Brian's. Sara's car started wavering around the road; luckily there weren't any other cars around. Sara hit the brake to the ground with all the presser she could muster right now. Danny and Jesse skidded and turned around driving back to Sara, Leon and Mitchell were on her sides and Brian and Dom skidded to a stop behind her. They all jumped out of their cars and ran to Sara's opening the drivers seat door and Sara was sitting there barely holding a grip onto the steering wheel, her head slang over the side of her seat on the wall of the car, other hand resting over her stomach where Johnny stabbed her. Before Brian could even say any orders; Jesse ran off to his car and pulled out his jacket and rapped and tied it around Sara's waist over the stab wound and presser to stop the pain from the bullets.

"Where's the closest hospital?" Leon panicked

"About 1240 miles away," Brian pointed out "but your car can't even use nos or turbo. How would you even be able to get there with out her dying first?"

"Well who's car can go with them? Besides yours and Dominic's?" Leon asked and everyone looked at Sara's car. "Never mind."

"The question is who the hell can drive in her car at that speed?" Brian stated looking at them.

"Forget it… I'm not getting in her car." Jesse, Danny and Leon said with their hands up in defence

"I probably could but she'd kill me if I laid one finger on her… I don't want to die." Mitchell whined looking at her and she was glaring at him with a weak serious yet happy glare.

"Baby!" Brian huffed and turned to Dominic "You're the only other one who can take her and I'd have to tow your car back to my house anyway cause it looks like it's going to blow a fuse." Dominic just stared at him with a look that said 'I know your up to something!' but he nodded and picked Sara up walking to the other side of the car and put her in the seat, walking back to the drivers seat, buckled his seat belt, closing the door and started the car up, reeving the ignition and drove off, slamming the accelerate pedal to the ground speeding off into the night. Five minutes later Sara started coughing up blood, a little. Dominic hit the nos speeding on but 20 minutes and he slammed turbo on and everything became a blur.

_'Shit... Brian should have just call a helicopter in to get her... Idiot!' _Dim thought watching the road but looked over to Sara _'Hold on Sara.'_

_'My head hurts... where the hell are we going and where are we?' _Sara thought looking around as much as she could with her blurry vision. She looked to the drivers seat but couldn't see who it was driving_ 'is that an angel? Hello pretty angel'_ Sara reached out to it... well tried to reach out for it and grabbed it's arm lightly

_'What the?'_ Dom looked over his shoulder see a hand on his arm. _'She must be waking up or something?'_ Dom took his right hand off the wheel and put on Sara's that was resting on his arm and held it a little tightly.

Sara got a tighter grip when she felt a hand over hers closing her eyes again and just relaxed resting her hand there and the other hand wasn't moving for now.

Dom was getting more worried and decided it was best to call the hospital and get a helicopter out there now cause she wasn't doing very well in holding a grip to hi arm and she was staring to feel really cold.

Dom left go of her hand and got his phone calling the hospital.

"Hello"

"Hey I need a helicopter out at southern coast beach."

"Who is this?"

"Dominic Toretto."

"Well we'll have one there as soon as we can."

"Bye." Dom hung up his phone dropping it on his seat and pulled over at the Southern Coast Beach. Undoing his seat belt, opening his door and went to Sara's side getting her out and closed the door behind him grabbing the keys as he walked past with Sara in his arms.

"What's going on? Why is it so cold?" Sara whispered curling up in Dominic's arms.

Dominic didn't say anything but kept walking to the sanded area of the beach "DO you know anything?"

"Besides it's so cold... nope," Sara softly said looking up "Wow! You're not an angel. Your a guy..." Sara stated laughing quietly at her being delusional. Dominic looked at her laughing like an idiot right at this second in her condition.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause I'm Delusional." Sara said laying her head on his shoulder. "And I'm board."

Dominic laughed "and you could die... strange way to show it."

"I will not, Dom," she stuck her tongue out at him "I'm not dying ever. So don't even say that, Dom."

"I wouldn't let it, Sara," Dominic said "Your a friend."

"Is that why you won't put me down?"

"Huh?" Dominic looked down and noticed he still had her on his lap. "Sorry."

"Nuh... I'm good," she said curling up even more cause she was cold. "When did it get so cold out here?"

"Ages ago."

"You sure?" Sara asked "Cause I thought I was already outside before. Oh well I guess not."

"I guess so," he laughed at her

"Stop laughing at me, Dom," Sara whined

"Why?"

"Meanie!" Sara complained trying to get off of Dominic's lap "Come on. Let me go."

"Not gonna happen."

"Screw you!" Sara said and stoped talking to him.

Five minutes later a helicopter could be heard and Sara's breathing was starting to get rapped and she was getting really cold.

_'Where the hell are they right now! They should have been here ages ago!'_ Dominic thought angrily.

The helicopter landed and two people came running over. "Are you Dominic Toretto?" one asked.

Dominic nodded "I am."

"Is this who you called about?" the other asked looking at Sara

"Obviously."

"Calm down. We are only asking."

"Look can you help here or what?!"

"We can just calm down."

"Fine I'll 'Calm down'." he growled out really frustrated at them right now.

They got Sara on a stretcher and ran back to the helicopter. Dominic really wanted to go with them but new he had to get to Brian and the others _'Idiots!' _Dominic growled.

Sara just lay there knowing, she had to go as mu as she really didn't what to but oh well t late to run now. "How long will I have to stay there for?" Sara asked the men.

"A while."

"How long?"

"Like he said a while."

"How Long Do I Have To Stay There For!?" Sara growled almost yelled catching Dominic's attention.

"If you like your life I would say just tell her now." Dominic called over to them.

"Why she can't do any-" One of them started but

"Tell me or say bye-bye!" she yelled in his ear.

"OW!" he whined "Ok, ok. Well I can only guess..."

"Well guess away." Sara crossed her arms impatiently.

"At least two months." he covered his ears so she didn't make him deaf.

"Two months? Two Months? Two Months!? You have to be kidding me!" Sara complained lying back onto the stretcher looking at the sky.

"No... I'm not kidding."

"Oh Man." Sara breathed out "Tis is so gonna suck!"

"Stay still will you."

"No! Your not putting that thing in me! Never!" Sara said glaring at them and eyes the needle.

"Can you help us?" one called to Dominic

Dominic walked over and held Sara down while they put the needle in.

"I hate you, Dom," Sara growled at him

"I know you do but your just going to have to live with it."

"Screw you!" she stubbornly said crossing her arms again.

"She hates hospitals that much?" the other man asked

"I guess so." Dominic replied watching Sra just lay there staring at the men

"I hate you more then ever." she said before the needle knocked her out for a few hours at least.

Dominic left and got into Sara's car and drove off to Brian's house after the helicopter took off.

"What took you so long man?" Mitchell asked as Dominic walked in the door

"Don't worry about it." he got a drink and sat down and talked with them.

Sara was knocked out on the stretcher in the helicopter. She was moving around rapidly in her sleep. Tossing and turning almost falling off the stretcher.

"We need help back-" one man called falling to the floor. "here,"

"What's wrong now?"

"She keeps moving and we can't get the needle in if she won't stay still,"

"Remind me again why you work in a helicopter?"

"Because I'm not afraid to fly,"

"And you can't get a needle in her when she's moving around. Move over." another man said coming over.

The man grabbed Sara's shoulders and held her down and the other man put the needle in and in moment's Sara calmed down to a sleeping statue.

"Dude, what's wrong with you!? Sit down!!!!" Mitchell said watching Brian walking back and forth.

"Yeah, seriously you're giving me a headache just watching you," Jesse added lying back in the chair looking at the roof and it looked like it was moving back and forth just like Brain.

"Sit down!!!! Will you!?!?!?!?!?" Danny snapped, standing up and forced Brian into a seat but he got up again and started walking around again.

"Far out man, Sit down!!!!!" Dominic growled watching Brian still walk around.

"How can I when Sara's in hospital and a chance that she couldn't survive."

"Man, Shut Up!!!! Don't even say that!" Jesse growled standing up throwing Brian onto a chair. "She won't she can make it through it so chill out and sit down for more then one second!"

"......Huh!....." Brian mumbled to himself _'She could go through worse then this. She's been to juvie five times before. She can handle it. I know she can.'_ Brian thought trying to convince himself that she would be fine.

"Finally." Jesse said falling back into a chair.

"Are you that worn out Jesse?" Danny laughed.

"Whatever, Dude."

"Why would you say that she couldn't survive?" Mitchell asked like a mental idiot.

"Did you forget already?" Brian growled "she got stabbed in the stomach, shot in the left hip and back plus nearly crashed her car from driving,"

"She gets it from her brother, Man," Dominic said leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up!"

"Will you stay still?!" a nurse growled at Sara, who was twisting and turning to get free and run for it.

"Let me go!" Sara yelled struggling "Get away from me!"

"Calm down!" the doctor said putting a hand on her hip.

"OW!" Sara yelled and kicked her legs smacking him in the back of the head

"Will you cut that out?!"

"Noo! Let me outta here!"

"Sir. Do you want me to call her friend?"

"Yes. Maybe they can get her to calm down."

"Right away..." the nurse ran to the side of the room to the phone and called Dominic's number.

"Yo," Dominic answered

"Hello, is this Dominic Toretto?"

"Yeah, What's wrong?"

"She won't co-op-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME DAMN IT TO HELL!!!!" Sara screamed in the background and Dominic had to move the phone away from his ear and the others could hear her too.

"-aerate"

"Didn't think she would,"

"Can you came down and try and calm her down?"

"Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can," he said "Later."

"Bye." She hung up.

"Jeezz, she can scream," Mitchell whined rubbing his ears

"That was only over the phone," Jesse said

"You don't want to hear her when she's right next to you," Danny added

"Why?" Mitchell asked

"Cause she can make you deaf," Brian said swinging his keys around his fingers "Are we going or what?"

"Just give her a while," Dominic said with a small smile

"Why?" Mitchell continued like he was clueless to everything

"You'll see," Leon pipped up walking back into the house out of the blue

"Sure. Whatever."

"They'll be hear as soon as possible," the nurse said and tried holding Sara down again

"Who?!" Sara asked

"Your friends," she said

"Come on. Just let me out of here,"

"I'm sorry we can't do that,"

"Why?"

"Your badly injured,"

"Like I care. I just want outta here!"

"Not happening young one,"

"Screw you, Man. I hate this place!"

"Don't curse in a hospital,"

"Stop me then-"

"Young lady, stop swearing!" a man yelled at her

"Great! My 'rents!  
"She muttered to herself "What do you want!?"

"Are you alright sweaty?" her mother started fussing over her

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Sara glared at them

"No. we will not leave you alone and lower your voice-" her father said

"No! Get lost! Go die in a ditch for all I care! Just leave me alone!"

"Should we go now man?" Leon asked walking around for no reason what so ever.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Dominic said grabbing his car keys and left with Brian and the others

"Why did you want to wait?" Brian asked from beside Dominic

"Because I don't want to walk in when she's pissed off or yelling,"

"Sure, Dom," Brian rolled his eyes "You just want to make the doctor and nurses suffer."

"Shut up, Man. It's better then us," Dominic said jumping into his car.

"Fucking hell! Fuck off and put me down!" a girl yell on a stretcher

"Calm down, Lisa, We need to help you," one of the nurses said

"I don't need your fucking help! Put me down!" the girl growled

"Lisa Wilson, calm down!" the doctor growled back

"Put me down! I can walk if you don't know!"

"Not right now you can't,"

"Come on. Put me down-"

"Sir? Sir! Sir, do you need something?!" the frond desk lady called to Dominic as he walked straight past it

"Yeah, I'm here for a friend," Dominic said

"Who would that be?"

"Sara," Brian said from behind her

"Oh!" she jumped "she's in room 359, second floor, first right."

"Thanks," Jesse said and they walked off to find Sara

"Grrr...." Lisa growled at the doctor and nurses

"Calm down, Lisa,"

"Make me!"

Dominic and the others walked up

"What happened to her?" Danny asked

"Street racing," the doctor said

"It's not my fault the car blow up while I was driving it!"

Dominic, Brian, Mitchell and Leon were trying not to laugh. Jesse and Danny where on the ground rolling around holding their sides.

"Shut up, losers!" Lisa growled at them

Brian walked up and whispered in her ear "Why? Where racers too."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Dude, Shut Up!" Leon hit him up side his head

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Lisa changed the subject to get it off her

"To see a friend,"

"Who?"

"Sara,"

"Sara?"

"She's a friend and hang's out with us," Jesse said getting over his laughing fit "Always getting herself hurt."

"how?"

"Racing, taking punishment for others,"

"Punishment for others?"

"Jumping in front and taking to blow, always getting herself in trouble with the cops..."

"Let me out of here!"

"Calm down, you can't go-"

**CRASH**

"put that down!"

"Run!"

"What the?"

"Don't no but we gotta go, see ya round..."

"Lisa Wilson."

"Right, later."


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa was carried away passing through the corridors board as hell.

A door flu open and a girl came running out almost running into her.

"Shit man!" the girl yelled tripping over her own feet "Stupid hospitals!"

"Hunny come back in here, now!" a woman called

"Hell no! Stay the hell away from me!" she looked up "how did that happen?"

"Street racing,"

"Like I said before... it's not my fault the car blow up while I was in it!" she growled and a laughing fit started on the floor. Lisa looked down and saw the girl laughing holding her sides

"Sorry man, but jeezz... the car blow up!? Sound's fun as!" she laughed

"Fun! You think it would be fun to be in a car that blows up out of know-where?" a man called rather angry. Lisa looked at the girl and she was still laughing but softly as she replied

"Yeah! It'd be a blast!" she said and started laughing her head off again.

Lisa looked at her with a weird look on her face.

"Are they your rents?" Lisa whispered

Sara nodded slightly and stood up right again. Walking half way in and out of the room.

"Get in here young lady!" Sara's father yelled at her

"No! Get out and leave! I don't care if I'm not supposed to be walking around or standing up! I feel fine so LEAVE!!!!" Sara growled at her parents, Doctor and nurses.

"Sara, Chill out will you," A guy called. Sara looked at who it was and Brian was standing there with the others.

"BRAIN!!!!" Sara yelled running over to him and hugged him nearly strangling him

"Sara don't kill him," Dominic said trying to pulled her off of Brian.

"I won't," Sara whined "can you let go of me now?"

"Not until you let go of Brian," Dominic said still trying to pull her off

"Nnnnnnoooooooo!!!!!! I don't want to!" Sara complained holding on tighter

"Dude, let her go before she does kill me," Brian said trying to get her to loosen her grip

"NO!" Sara said in a kid-like voice wrapping her legs around him stomach

"Aww... Man!" Brian complained "Just leave her, she's not coming off!"

"Sure thing. But don't blame me if she pulls you down," Dominic said letting go and just as he did, Sara unwrapped her legs and jumped knocking Brian off balance and jumped off him as he fell to the ground back first.

"Thanks." Brian growled at Sara.

"No problem," Sara smiled and turned to Danny

"What are you looking at?" he asked kinda scared

"Nothing..." she jumped up and hugged him and they both feel to the ground and Sara just jumped straight back up and went through the guys but left Dominic and Mitchell

"What's she going to do now?" Mitchell asked

"Tackle you to the ground like the others," Dominic said watching Sara looked between the both of them.

"Meh." Sara shrugged and walked up to Mitchell and came face-to-face with him

"Yes?" Mitchell asked watching her

"Can I have a hug?" Sara asked with a sly smile

"....Sure...." Mitchell said standing there rigged but when she was about to hug him she grabbed his stomach and flipped him head first into the ground with her on her back cause he was so heavy.

"Damn.... Do you wear armour or what!? Cause you're as heavy as a car!" Sara complained sitting on the ground cross-legged

"No but that hurt you know!"

"Good!" Sara said standing up and pushed him with her foot so he fell on his back.

"Ow!"

"Sucker!" Sara laughed and turned to Dominic

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Please,"

"No."

"Come on,"

"No."

Sara punted and had fake tears in her eyes. "Here we go again," Brian laughed as she started sobbing like a kid

"What do you mean 'here we go again' Brian?" Dominic asked watching Sara.

"She did that to me-" Sara turned and glared dagger's at Brian and his mouth glued it's self together "never mind."

"Dude," Dominic asked and Sara turned back to him as a tear fell from her eye

"Please?" Sara whined

"Don't even try that!" Dominic said glaring at Sara. Sara growled and get rid of the fake tears.

"Screw you, Dominic!" Sara crossed her arms "Your no fun and a big meanie!!"

"Am not,"

"Are and that's final." Sara went silent and sat on the ground like a 5 year old not getting there way.

"Now look what you've done," Lisa pipped up "She's all mopey now... Cheer up, Sara. He's just a big puppy dog with no sense of hummer."

Sara laughed a little "That's actually funny. Puppy dog. Hehe... it works," Sara turned to Dominic and stood up with a huge smile on her face.

"What now?" Dominic asked

Sara opened her arms like she wanted a hug and Dominic crossed his arms. Sara's smile disappeared and a smirk came on her face.

"What?!" Dominic asked impatiently and she put her arms to her side skipping around Dominic so she was behind him, Dominic turned his head and as he did Sara jumped up and grabbed his neck hugging him tightly

"Get off me!" Dominic growled

"No." Sara whined wrapping her legs around his stomach. He turned to Brian standing on the other side of Lisa

"I blame you for this."

"Why me? I didn't rase her... she was always like this... except in juvie but these days she's go to jail so it'd be worse... Sara get off Dominic," Brian said turning to her, Sara shook her head and held on even tighter. "You have to deal with her until she gets board now, Dom."

"Your kidding right?" Dominic asked, Sara was twiddling with her thumbs in front of his face. "Tell me your kidding."

"Sorry man, but I'm not kidding," Brian said trying not to laugh at Sara for being so crazy right now.

"Did any of you give her energy drink before she started racing this morning?" Dominic asked. Jesse slowly put his hand up but Sara jumped and was hanging off Dominic's side.

"No-one gave me it! I found it."

"Where?"

"In my car," she said

"Right... who gave it to her?"

Lisa was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe right now at these people, especially Sara and how Dominic had to put up with her right now. _'I wounder who gave her the energy drink?' _Lisa thought.

"Lisa we have to take you to your room, now" a nurse said

"Why? Can I stay here?"

"I'm sorry Lisa but you can't," she said

"Fine. Bye people," Lisa waved to them, the boys nodded, Dominic growled and Sara jumped on Dominic's shoulders waving like mad then when they started walking off with Lisa, Sara fell backwards so she was hanging off Dominic's neck with her legs and feet.

"Get off me, Sara," Dominic chocked holding her legs

"Why? This is fun,"

"Cause your chocking me,"

"Wah! Stop being a baby, Dom."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Dominic growled

"Whatever." Sara grumbled climbing up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs back around his stomach "Happy now?"

"Better... but no."

"Screw you. I'm staying here now."

"Dom. Man, she's not going to move now," Danny said leaning on the doorframe to Sara's room

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to move away from the door and the room,"

"Why?" Danny asked looking in it and Sara's parents were walking straight at the door. "Right. That's why." he jumped out of the way and went to Brian, Jesse, Leon and Mitchell sitting on a row of chairs.

"Sara! Get away from him right now!" Sara's after yelled at her

"No!"

"Sara, Dear-"

"Don't try to act all nice mother cause it's not going to work. Just leave me alone," Sara said in a kid-like voice holding onto Dominic's neck tighter with her legs to and she was shaking.

"Why are you shaking, Sara?" Dominic whispered to her and he just pointed to her parent's with her finger under his chin but he could feel it.

"What about your rents?"

"...they...." Sara couldn't talk and chocked on her works

"Sara... I will not ask again. Get away from those boys and come."

Sara shook her head violently and hid her head behind Dominic's back looking at the ground.

"Sara... listen to your father, come."

"No." she barely said over a whisper

"Sara," her father growled

"No." she said a bit louder still hardly hear

"Are you scared of your rents, Sara," Dominic whispered and Sara slightly nodded her head still hiding behind him.

"Sara!" he father yelled

"What!?" Sara growled out looking up and glared at him

"Get over here now!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you and I'm not leave these guys! Just go!"

"Come!"

"Leave."

"Sara, Come dear," her mother said

"No. I'm not going!" Sara growled slowly loosening her grip on Dominic's neck and stomach and onto her feet on the ground.

"Now!" her father growled back

"Forget it."

"Come, Sara." her mother said

"Leave me alone!" Sara growled "What don't you understand about that!? Just go and leave me here! Go away and leave me the hell alone!" she growled her feet now on the ground but still next to Dominic ready to jump back on him or behind him for protection.

"Sara-" her father started

"The girl said No! So leave!" Brian growled from behind him.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Sara's now go. She doesn't want to go with you." Brian calmly said ready to hit this man over the head if he didn't leave peacefully.

"Ok, We'll go." he said and walked off with her mother to their car and home.

"Thank you, Brian," Sara said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"No worries, Sara." Brian said hugging her and she hugged him back.

"And thank you, Dom," Sara turned and hugged Dominic around the waist and he reluctantly yet normally hugged her back.

"Let me out! I don't want to be in a hospital!" Lisa complained as the doctor and nurses fussed with all the sharp, pointy objects.

"Stay still Lisa we need to do this," a nares said trying to numb Lisa's leg.

"No!"

"Stay still,"

"Let me out of here!"

"Can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"Your injured and we can't let you walk anywhere as of yet," she said "You need time to recover or they could get worse,"

"I don't care I want out!" Lisa growled trying to move but she had the doctor at her head, two nurses on her left and two nurses on her right holding her down and trying to do their job.

"Why do you have to put stupid needles in me!?" Lisa growled

"Would you rather feel what were doing?"

"Yeah, I would." Lisa said but they put the numbing needle in.

"Screw you!" Lisa growled, "Let me outta here!"

"We can't do that, Lisa," another nurse said "you have to stay here."

"Then why can Sara run around?"

"She won't stay still even in her condition,"

"What happened to her?"

"Not sure but she was stabbed in the stomach, shot in the left hip and shot in the back and she still refuses to sit still and when we try she screams at us so were just letting her do what she wants cause it's better then not being able to hear," she said trying to help Lisa "Stay still."

"No." Lisa growled moving around again.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Let me outta here!" Lisa yelled banging whatever she could against something

"We can't do that,"

"Get lost! Let me the fucking hell outta here! Now!" Lisa yelled

"Lisa, calm down!" a man growled walking in

"Not, you people again," Lisa rolled her eyes at her parent's "What do you guys what now?"

"Street Racing again!?" her father growled "What is with Street Racing and you?!" he asked in a calm yet pissed off way.

"None of your business," Lisa growled back

"What?!?!' her mother asked

"Nothing."

"No what?!"

"Don't worry,"

"Lisa, you're not going near a car again and you're not going-"

"I will if I want to. Now just leave me alone!"

"No we are not leaving."

"Go away!"

"No."

"Just leave me alone and don't came near me!"

"That's not going to-"

"Fucking hell go away and stay away!" Lisa growled out of frustration. _'First the doctor and nurses fuss over me and now I have to deal with my rents… fun!'_ Lisa thought _'Not!'_

Sara was going absolutely ballistic; she was jumping off everything she could and climbing around.

"Sara get off there," Brian said with Sara standing on her bed

"No, I like it up here."

"You just got shot and stabbed and you're still running around."

"Don't blame me, I'm board!" Sara complained, "I want something to do and laying in a bed isn't an option."

"Then sit." Danny said

"That's still boarding."

Dominic looked around the room and found some rope. Watching Sara jump up and down on her bed like she never got hurt.

"Sit down!' Dominic growled at Sara and she fell to her bed in a sitting position looking at him

"Meanie!" Sara poked her tongue out at him, crossed her arms and turned away.

The door opened and a Doctor and a few nurses came in.

"Great. What now!?" Sara growled turning back to them.

They didn't answer and the Doctor held up one of the sharp, pointy objects

"What's that for?!" Sara cried her voice a little shaky

"To get the bullets out," a nurse said, "it will only hurt for a second. I proems."

"Your not putting that thing near me. Kept it the fucking hell away from me!" Sara jumped up and run to the end of her bed jumping off it over the Doctors' and nurses heads. "That thing isn't going anywhere near me. No way! Forget it!" Sara stood up and ran for it through the hospital.

"We have to get after her don't we, Dom?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, we have to." Dominic sighed standing up and they left the room.

Sara was walking around in the corridors looking for something to do. Doctors and nurses were running around some looking for her others just doing their jobs. Sara saw a group of guys walking toward her but she didn't not who they were.

"There she is!" one called to his mates

Sara looked closely at them but still didn't know who they were so she just kept walking wherever she was going.

"Stop!" the guy called to her but Sara kept walking boardly around looking for something to do for fun.

"Stop walking!" Sara stopped mid-step and turned around glaring at them

"What do you want!?" Sara growled at the guys

"We just want to talk," he said

"About?"

"Street Racing." He smiled wirily at her glare

"Don't waste my time with your bullshit! What do you want!?" Sara sneered at him

"Man, you really need to stop getting yourself into things like this girl," Brian said from behind her

"Not my fault they don't know how to mind their own business and leave me alone!"

"What do you guys what?"

"To talk to the girl,"

"About what?!" Dominic growled

"Things."

"Go away and stop wasting my time with your bullshit!" Sara snapped walking off again.

Dominic and the others walked after her

"What do you guys want?"

"Came on, Sara. You need to get help but you running around doesn't help."

"I don't care. Their not putting that thing near me." Sara said running off.

"Oh-no… now we have to chase her. This is just getting worse." Leon complained and run off after her and the others went their own ways to find her.

"Sara! Get back here!" Leon called

"No!" Sara called back skidding around a corner and then another.

"Damn it!" Leon growled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!! FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled from her room as Sara came running around another corner and to a open area with everyone looking at a door. _'This is what I call fun!' _Sara laughed and ran toward the door and it opened just in time cause a nurse was going in and Sara quickly jumped through the door and into the room accidentally falling on and over the other side of the bed.

"Ow!" Sara complained rubbing her head and back.

"What the?" Lisa asked looking on the side of her bed. "What are you doing, Sara?"

"Running away from everyone and I heard you so I decided I might come and crash whatever's going on in here," Sara said standing up "What is going on in here anyways?"

"Who are you?" Lisa's mother asked

"Oh! Great! More rents! Today just sucks!" Sara complained, "Hi, I'm Sara Johnson. I'm here basically for the same reason Lisa is," Sara said with a odd smile

"You Street Race?"

"Well Duh! What else do I have to do besides piss the guys off… hmm… nothing!" Sara said watching the door

"Why are you watching the door?" Lisa asked looking at it. Sara bent down and whispered something into Lisa's ear and they both got huge grins on their faces.

"What are you girls thinking about?" Lisa's mother asked

"Nothing," they both replied and Sara sat on Lisa's bed with Lisa.

"Get out of this room at once!" Lisa's father growled

"No. It's a free country and I can do what I want!" he took out his phone about to dial something. "Call the cops if you want, I've been to juvie five times before and if you do now I'll go to jail. I don't care so do it if you really dare," Sara said checking out her nails as if they were the most interesting things right now.

"How did you know I was going to call the cops?"

"Cause everyone does when I interrupt something… my parent's did… every time I did one thing wrong… they called the cops to get me and take me home or juvie," Sara sighed "Oh well… that was then and this is now… go ahead and call if you want but you'll just have to find me first."

"Where the hell did she go!?" Danny growled, sitting down on a chair.

"Who knows, gone to find someone else to annoy," Dominic said sitting down as well.

"At least she's not jumping around anymore," Brian sighed

"What makes you say that?" Mitchell asked

"Cause no-ones complaining or running away from her," Brain replied

"Yeah, witch mean's peace and-"

"GET OUT!!!!" two very annoyed girls yelled as a woman and a man ran from a room

"You were saying?" Danny looked at Leon with a stupid look on his face

"What?! How should I know?!" he defended himself poorly

"Come on then, lets go," Dominic said walking to the room the adults came running out of and were standing outside the door now.

"Hay," Brian said walking up first

"Hi?" the woman said

"What do you boy's want?!" the man growled

"Is there a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes in there, who looks like she Street Races?" Leon asked out of know were

"Yes," the woman said

"And so is our daughter,"

"Didn't sound like they wanted you in there," Danny held in his laughter "What happened?"

"Nothing, but your friend… I'm guessing keeps falling over everything in there and I think she might be hypo or drunk." Lisa's father said pointing to the door behind him

"We'll take it from here," Jesse said opening the door and the six guys walked in and the girls were on the bed playing some kinda of game. "What are you doing Sara?"

"Having fun, unlike you guys. You people aren't any fun at all." Sara said looking directly at Dominic.

"What are you looking right at me for?!" he asked staring at her

"I see what you mean," Lisa suddenly said and went back to what they were doing.

"Sara!" a doctor called "You need to rest."

"Nuh, I'm good right here," she said waving her hand at them

"Now!"

"No."

"Boy's get her back to her room," he said to them

"That's easier said then done. She's ignoring the pain so she can run around like always but it will kick in soon," Brian said sitting on a chair

"So your not going to-" he was saying but Sara started acting weird

"Sara? Are you ok?" Lisa asked, putting her hands on Sara's shoulders

"Yeah, I'm fi…Fine!" she said holding her stomach and curled over.

"Sara," Brian said walking over

"Huh?" she said looking up weakly

"You're not leaving your room again, ok."

"Sound's good to me. At least until I can actually move." Sara cringed. Brian picked her up and started walking to the door but Lisa called after him.

"Can't she share the room with me?"

"I don't know," Brian said looking at Sara laying there as her breathing started getting rapped again.

"Can she, Doctor?" Lisa begged him

"If you would like," he said.

Lisa nodded her head like crazy and they got it all ready.

Sara and Lisa stretched "It's good to be outta here!" they said standing at the front desk with the guys

"Well you won't be blowing up any more cars will you miss Lisa?" the lady asked

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Lisa looked at Sara but she was running around Dominic in circles "Nuh, I don't think that will be happening at all. I'll probably end up blowing more up and I think she will soon enough too."

"Will not and I can hear you. HEY!" Sara said stopping her running and Dominic picked her up and walked over. "You suck, Dominic!" she crossed her arms and just stayed still while he walked.

"I know."

"I hate you." Sara grumbled

"No you don't." Dominic started playing along

"Do."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Put me down, meanie!" Dominic laughed but didn't put her down. "Put me down," Sara complained in a kid voice

"Nope,"

"Screw you!" Sara growled, glaring at him

"Not nice,"

"I don't care," Sara growled and started kicking around "Put me down!!"

"Stop kicking will ya."

"Not until you-"

"Ow!" Dominic said

"Opps! Sorry, Dom! I wasn't meant to do that," Sara smiled and ended up cracking up laughing

"Sure you weren't!" Dominic growled at her and put her on the ground next to Lisa and Brian

"Nice one Sara," Lisa said

"Shut up!" Sara said nudging Lisa in the side

"Hay," Lisa smiled looking at Sara. Sara just did a little innocent smile and turned to the door.

"Can we go now!" she asked in a kid voice

"Yeah, Yeah. Were going," Jesse said and Sara jumped on his back "Get off me."

"No, you give me a piggy back," Sara stuck her tongue out at him tightening her grin.

"Ok, just don't strangle me like you almost did, Dom. Ok?"

"Ok, Go, go…. GO!" Sara said and he started walking to the front door

"I think after that she's more of a child," Dominic said to Brian and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah but at least she's calmer."

"Where's my car!?" Sara yelled when they got back to Brians

"I don't know," Brian said looking at Dominic

"What are you looking at me for?" Dominic asked

"Where's my car!?" Sara dryly asked

"How should I know?"

"Cause you drove it last!"

"I don't know where it is,"

"Sara, I don't think you want to see your car," Mitchell said looking it the garage

"Why not?"

"Well…. Umm….you can see for yourself," he said moving as far away from it and Sara as he could

"What's wrong with my car?!" Sara glared at Dominic

"Nothing,"

Sara turned at walked over to the garage stopping mid step when she saw it.

"What did you do to it!?" Sara yelled at him

"It wasn't me, I swear."

"You better hope not. Cause me car is blown to peaces!" Sara said and her voice went high-pitched "What happened?!"

"I have know idea." Dominic quickly said

"Umm… you don't want to lie to her," Lisa said taking a few steps away from him.

"I didn't do it,"

"How did my car get like this?"

"Driving it." Leon said about to walk off

"What do you mean!?" she turned to Leon

"Nothing."

"Tell me what happened to my car and I won't have to kill all of you,"

They gulped "Dominic tried to fix it." Jesse and Danny said and ran for it

"You tried to fix my car?" Sara turned to Dominic "Why?"

"It stoped working," he said

"How?"

"It didn't start,"

"So you _tried_ to fix it?"

"Yeah,"

"You call this fixing it?"

"No,"

"Well buddy, start running cause I am going to kill you! You screwed my car up and there's a street race today you fool!" Sara yelled running after him and he ran for it. Lisa went over and looked at the car _'god he's an idiot. He might be able to fix his car but when it came's to Sara's he can't do anything but screw it up.' _Lisa thought looking for them only seeing Dominic come racing around a corner with Sara hot on his trail _'he really is an idiot.' _ Lisa sighed.

"Get your ass over here, Dom!" Sara yelled running after him catching up quiet quickly

"Not on your life!" he said running faster and ran behind Lisa.

"Why are you hiding behind me. I'm not helping you." Lisa said steping aside as Sara reached them and let her kill Dominic. Lisa and the other's went inside and talked for a few minutes untill Sara came skipping in the door with Dominic behind her holding his right shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Brian asked and Sara stood next to him, punching him in the left arm and went and sat next to Lisa "Ow!"

"That's what you get, you big meanie!"

"For what?"

"You let him destroy my car. Now I have to fix it, stupid." Sara turned and looked at Dominic "and don't you ever touch my car again if it doesn't work cause next time you'll be on your hands and knees fixing it with me there." Sara growled. She tapped Lisa on the shoulder and they left the room and went back outside to the garage.

"What the hell? She just punched you dude and Dominic to… and it hurt… what the hell?"

"What's up, Sara?" Lisa asked as the reached to garage

"Can you help me fix my car?" Sara asked in a some what upset voice

"What's wrong Sara?"

"Nothing," she said and walked into the garage opening the boot and car doors.

"Ok, if you-"

"Hey, Sara!" someone called from the street

"Huh?" Sara looked up and her face went from fustrated and upset to scared and worried.

"What?" Lisa asked walking to her side

"No-nothing." Sara said going back to what she was doing

"Sara!" they called again. Still no reply, "Sara, It's me!"

'_please don't come up here. Please don't come near me. I'm begging anyone, keep her away from me.'_ Sara thought watching to road as the girl walked up _'no! don't come up Megan.'_

"Hey, What's up?" she asked and a car came skidding around the corner

'_NO!'_ Sara yelled in thought and run out and in frount of Megan and Lisa on the other side of Meagn out of site. Sara spred her arms out and the car came to a screching stop in front of the house

"Hey girl, where's your friend?"

"What do you wan with her!?"

"What do you think," they said "Where is she?"

"Not here, now leave."

"Were not leaving until you give us her,"

"She's not here so leave."

"Step aside, girl."

"No,"

"Move!"

"I'm not moving." Sara said standing her ground. Lisa looked around Sara at the men standing there _'Who are they?'_ Lisa thought

"What's going on out there?" Jesse asked walking to the door looking out

"Who knows," Mitchell said looking out the window

"Are you's spying on them?" Danny asked

"No but there are a couple of guys out there with them." Jesse said opening the door about to walk out.

"Just wait," Dominic and Brian said looking out the window with Mitchell

"What do you want!?" Sara growled at them

"The Girl."

"Why?"

"We need her."

"For what!?"

"…" they didn't reply

"I asked you a question. What do you need her for!?"

One of them pulled out his gun

"Move out of the way or," he said shakeing the gun a little. Sara started at the gun wide eyed and gulped but she didn't move and just looked at them.

"Move!"

"Not happening." Sara growled lowering her arms and started walking toward them. Lisa quickly grabbed the girl and run behind Sara's screwed up car to hide.

"What are you doing?" the other asked

"Lower your gun!" Sara said

"No."

"Lower it," she calmly repeated

"No."

Sara walked right into their faces and balled her fists up.

"Lower your gun at once!" she demanded staring them right in the eye

"Your odd from a girl." Sara's fist went flying and hit one it the left check knocking them to the ground and her other fist hit the other man in the chin forsing him backwards and lost his grip on his gun, Sara coaght the gun and clicked the safety lock.

Sara pointed it at them. "Get up and get off my property!" Sara growled lowly glaring them down.

"Holy shit!" Leon yelled "How did she-?"

"Don't know," Dominic turned to Brian "do you know?"

"Juvie," He simply replied looking at Dominic "She must have gotten into a lot of fights."

"Must have done," Dominic said looking out again. The men were on there knees with Sara standing over them with the gun pointed at them.

"I don't think she would be able to last a day in Jail." Mitchell said looking at them

"Why's that Mitchell?" Brian asked looking at him

"They don't look like normal people,"

"What do they look like then?"

"Cops, how would they know her name?"

"Good point," Brian turned back to Sara and saw the other man pulling out his gun from the side "Wait, I'm a cop!"

"You only just remembered that?" Danny asked shaking his head. "You really are an idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Put the gun down, Sara."

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember us?"

"No," Sara said "Not a clue. Who are you guys?"

"We met in juvie."

"We what!?" Sara said shocked

"You nearly killed us,"

"Right, you keep telling yourself that. I never nearly killed anyone." Sara said walking backwards

"Well not kill us but we did fight,"

"What's your name?" Sara asked

"Josh and this is Liam."

"Ok," Sara blinked blankly "I don't know you. So just leave and stop showing up everywhere I am!" she growled

"No, give us the girl."

"Forget it and go!" Sara yelled her arm out straight and it went flying through the air to the other side of her body.

"You haven't change, still trying to find the easy way out of things."

"Whatever."

"What the hell is going on out there?" Danny asked

"They say they all met in juvie but Sara has no idea what their talking about," Jesse said filling Danny in briefly.

"Ok, that doesn't help but whatever." Danny said walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Danny?" Leon called

"Somewhere," he said then left

"Whatever. What about Sara, what's going on out there?" Brian said

"I don't know but we do need to get her and the other two out of there now." Dominic said standing up and walked out the front door.

"Dom, wait up!" Brian called walking after him and the others followed.

"Let go of me!" Sara cried as the guy's grabbed her

"Not this time we won't," Josh said

"NO!!" Sara screamed as a tear fell from her eye.

"Shit!" They dropped her and fell to their knees. Dominic and Brian came running over and helped Sara up.

"Are you ok Sara?" Brian asked hugging her. Sara nodded lightly and hugged him as tight as she could. Lisa ran over and went to them. Megan ran off and the boys walked over

"Sara?!" Lisa said hugging her after Brain let go. Sara just hugged her back and started crying. Lisa walked into the garage with Sara and sat on a lounge that was in there.

"Come on Brian, I need a car before I can race!" Sara and Lisa complained at the same time. There was about five hours till the race and they needed cars.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get us cars!" they said

"I said I can't,"

"I don't think they'll stop until they get one, man." Dominic said walking in. Sara turned to Dominic with a pleading look

"Dominic, Please." Sara begged him.

"Great, now I'm in for it. No." Dominic said walking to Brian

"Please, please, please… I'll do anything!" Sara begged

"No."

"You guys suck." Lisa and Sara growled slamming back into the lounge.

"Finally," Brian said sitting back in his chair.

"Sara!"

"What!?"

"You said you needed a car didn't you?" Jesse asked from the front door

"Yeah," Sara said looking at him

"Well your car is fixed."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"Yes!" Sara jumped up and ran out the door. She took her keys off Danny and jumped in her car revving it up. "You guys rule!" she yelled out the window.

"She sure loves her car," Lisa sighed and walked out "So where's my car?"

"What?" Danny exclaimed "we have to get you one to, aww man."

"Come on, where's my car?"

"Right here," Leon said pointing at a very shiny red mustang with a spoiler and a few racing stickers.

"Nice but why that car?" Lisa complained looking the car inside and out. "It's so shiny."

"Yeah and?"

"Leon, stop being a jerk!" Brian laughed "Lisa your driving this car." He said turning to a half blue, half black car with a spoiler and race stickers

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lisa yelled running over kicking Mitchell, Danny and Jesse away from it.

They all got to the place for the race and everyone looked at them like idiots.

"What are they looking at?" Sara asked

"You," Lisa laughed

"Really?" Sara played alone

"Yeah sure," Lisa said

"What's up man?" Dominic said to Vince

"Yo dude, who're the girls?" Vince asked looking at Sara and Lisa.

"What are you looking at!?" they growled getting out of their cars and walked over.

"You," Vince said walking up to them

"What!?" Lisa growled glaring at him

"Nothing." He put a hand on her shoulder and Lisa swiped it off

"Don't touch me creep!"

"You don't like meeting people do you?" Sara asked and Lisa shook her head. "haha, that's funny." Sara turned and looked at Vince "When the hell did you get there?"

"Just now,"

"Get lost, man." Sara said walked around him and to the others

"Why does everyone hate me today?" Vince asked no-one imparticular and went with them to a guy.

"Yo Samuel, who's racing tonight?" Brian called walking up to him

"Well these two girls, Vince and another boy."

"Sick!" Lisa and Sara yelled "We get to race!"

"Why are they so excited?"

"They've been stuck in hospital for the last two months," Dominic said, "Luckily."

"Your so not nice, Dom. You suck!" Sara grumbled hitting him over the head

"Hey,"

"Hey what?"

"Calm down Sara, your racing so go get lined up." Brian said before they started something

"Fine," Sara muttered and her and Lisa walked off and to their cars "Stupid guys."

"Is she always like this?" Vince asked watching the two get into their cars and drive off.

"Nuh, just when she doesn't get what she wants," Danny said walking off with Jesse, Mitchell and Leon. They all called back "Later." and went off.

"Later." Dominic and Brain said and walked off with Vince another way.

"Hello girls," a guy said from between the cars

"What!?" they growled looking at him

"Are you girls racing?"

"Yeah, what of it mate?" Lisa asked rolling her eyes

"Well you better hope you can race,"

"Why's that buddy?!" Sara asked glaring at him

"Cause your racing a pro!" he prided himself

"Whatever man. Your to obssesed with yourself to even be talking to us so get lost and we'll show you how to race." Lisa started

"And then lets see your all i'm Mr. Up my self and we'll show you a thing or two about street racing dude." Sara added.

"I'm sure you will," he dryly said

"Yeah we will," they said and drove off.

_'So that's who the other person is were racing. This is gonna be fun.' _Lisa thought looking out her window at Sara, she was jumping around in her seat ready to run around the whole street. _'haha... of cause Sara just want's to run around although I can't complain.'_

Samuel walked onto the road with everyone gathered around and Lisa, Sara, Vince and the other guy lined up to race.

Lisa was next to Vince and Sara, while Sara was next to Lisa and the other guy who was looking at her and her car.

"How much are you putting on this race?" Samuel asked walking up to the guys car window.

"23 grand," he said giving Samuel the money

"That's a lot."

"Who cares, let's egt this going."

"Girls," Samuel said walking between their cars

"Yeah." they said giving him the money then he went to Vince and he gave the money to him.

"Ok, get ready." Samuel said and they all started their cars up. Lisa and Sara were revving them loud, Vince not so loud and the guys trying but his wasn't that loud ether. Lisa and Sara glanced at each other and turned back to the front.

The woman walked onto the road and looked at Sara again but nodded at her and Lisa with a smile like saying 'Good luck to you girls.' Samuel yelled out.

"Raedy... Set..... GO!" and she though her arms down and the four cars were off. Lisa and Sara were in front speeding, they guy cout up and yelled to them "You really thing you can win?!" they nodded and looked at eachother with wicked smiles. "Well you might want to think again cause..." he spead off and hit his nos.

Lisa and Sara yelled at him out their windows "Dude, your an idiot!"

Vince speed up and took over the girls "You two are slow as!" he called and drove off

"No where not!" Sara yelled out at him and hit the excelorate peddle to the ground changing gears and Lisa did the same.

_'Those girls think they can beat me. Ha... their no where-'_ the guy thought but their car's went speeding past ether side of his car and off ahead but they weren't using nos.

_'what the?'_

Everyone of the street racers ran off to a bridge and it rased up till it couldn't move anymore.

"This is a spectial treat for you's tonight." Samuel called.

Dominic, Brian, Jesse, Danny, Leon and Mitchell where at the front with him

"You think they can make it?" Brian asked him.

"Yeah, they all could but who can get over it and end the race is what I want to know."

"The girls most likely." Jesse said watching the brage.

"What makes you say that." Danny asked

"Cause they can beat you in a race and their smart." he replied.

"Shut up!"

"Lisa, Look!" Sara yelled out the window pointing to something big

"Shit Yeah, he rased the briage!" Lisa yelled.

"Oh yeah. Come on lets end this." Sara yelled as the guys went speeding past "Idiot!"

Lisa laughed "You planed this didn't you?"

"Not the bridge part but yes I did."

"Smarty pants,"

"Thanks!" they turned back and hit the nos button so did the guy and he went over first but the girls went flying over his car and hit the ground speding to the end and with a skreching but skidding stop.

"Told you the girls would win." Jesse said and walked over with the others and Danny muttering to himself. Vince came crashing over the bridge crashing front first into the ground and drove to the end.

"How did you girls?" the guys said but the just smiled and went to everyone "Damn it!"

"Here you girls go," Samuel said giving them the money. Sara took 2 grand out of it and gave it back to Samuel. Samuel gave her a questioning look but Sara and Lisa just nodded and turned to the guys who were just standing there looking at them.

"What's with all the staring today!?" Lisa growled looking at Sara who shrugged.

"Great race girls. Your not so bad." the guy said walking over.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you always butt into peoples lives?!" Sara growled glaring at him.

"Yeah, I do." he said smiling

"Well get the hell out of mine!" they growled at him

"Well, I'll say. You's are not nice." he said turning around

"That's right, keep walking!" Lisa called after him and smiled when he turned around, Sara skipped over to his side with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes?" he asked her and she put a hand on his shoulder and one grabbed his shirt and put her left leg behind him. "What are you doing?"

Sara didn't reply and fliped him onto the ground. "Ow! What the hell?!" he growled at her as she walked away. Sara turned her head and smiled but kept walking till she get back to her car.

"Nice one Sara!" Lisa high fived her and they jumped into their cars driving off.

"Where are you two going!?" Brian yelled aftr them

"To jump over the bridge again and maybe crash Vinces car even more seeing as it's smashed up and he can't drive it anymore!" they yelled back speeding off again

"I don't think they'll be stopping soon," Dominic said leaning on Brains shoulder

"Nether do I, well not until they completely destroy Vinces car that is." Brian said and shook his head.

"Let go of me, Brian!" Sara yelled as Brian picked her up and walked downstairs

"no," Brian said, "Your not sleeping all day again."

"But it's fun and I like my bed."

"More then your car?"

"No, but if I could I would put my bed in my car and sleep in it."

"Your crazy, you no that Sara?"

"Yep and i'm proud of it. Cause it makes me unique so i'm happy." Sara smiled twising around "Now put me down you big idiot!"

"Ok, ok just don't kill me, like you said the other week," Brian said and Sara stoped moving but he didn't put her down. Sara started kicking her legs around and throwing her arms in the air. Brian got the the main room and before she hit him he dropped her on the ground and sat on the lounge.

"Why am I on the ground!?" sara complained

"Because your a kid," Brian said and turned to Dominic

"I am not a kid, i'm just a 18 year old child who acts like a 5 year old when she's board to hell and get grumpy when I don't get what I want! Now give me a seat and i'll leave you alone for the day!" Sara smiled and sat cross-legged

"Bullshit you will, you'll be asking for anything interesting you see," Brian said

"I will not, now give me a seat or I'm kicking one of you off it!" Sara demanded

"Not moving little sis!" Brian said and sat back

"Fine, i'll just have to do it the hard way!" Sara growled standing up and walking in front of him, putting an arm out to him but he just started at it "Screw you!" Sara sneered and walked in frond of Dominic

"I'm not moving Sara,"Dominic said sitting there

"I know that. Stupid." Sara growled and knelt down in front of him "do I ahev to move you myself or what?"

"or what," Dominic echoed.

"Fine,"Sara stood up and walked around behind the boys, she stood up on the back of the coach and sat on Dominic's shoulders

"Get off me Sara!" Dominic growled

"Never." Sara replied and held on as he tried moving around to get her off.

"Sara get off me,"

"Nope, i'm good right here until I get a seat!"

"No." Dominic growled grabbing her arms

"Nnnnooooo!!!!!!!! I don't want to move! I like it up here!" Sara cried gripping on tighter with her legs around his neck

"Not this again!" Dominic sighed and let her go.

"Yay!!!!" Sara yelled and fell to the side leaning on Brian's shoulder. "So why did you wake me up again!?"

"Come on Lisa! Wake up and open the door!" Jesse yelled banging on the door

"Meh..." Lisa mumbled into her pillow "go away."

"Open the door Lisa!" Mitchell yelled stepping in banging on it harder.

"Go away!" Lisa grumbled waving her hand in the air to no one inparticular.

"Lisa open the door or we'll go and get Sara!" Danny called knocking on the door hardly yet soft.

"Go ahead. See if I care." Lisa sleepily said pulling the blanket over her head

"You will when she's jumping on you. It's not fun." Leon said rubbing his head from the other day when Sara ran into his room and started jumping up and down around his bed then sat on him and hit him in the head then went running out of the room like a mad person.

"Nice one Sara." Lisa whispered to herself.

"Open the door!" they all yelled hitting the door

"Piss off!" Lisa yelled back and tried going back to sleep.

"Sara, get off me!"

"But Dom, why?" Sara whined bending over so she was looking at him upside down from over his head.

"Man, why did you have to wake her up?!" Dominic growled at Brian.

"Don't ask me cause I don't know," Brian said looking Sara dangling off of Dominic "cause it's funny watching Sara annoy the hell out of you." He laughed

"Haha, very funny Brian. Get her off me."

"You have to do that yourself man, last time I tried to do that you got strangled."

"I'm not getting off until one of you guys move cause I want a seat, although it is comfortable up here."

"Not moving Sara," Dominic growled

"Sure… you don't have anything to drink left."

"So get off me so I can go."

"Ok," Sara said jumping off him when he stood up and landed on her back with her legs in the air.

"Comfy Sara?" Brian laughed and Sara nodded and turned so she could put her feet on his lap. "Great."

Dominic looked into the room and laughed at Sara sitting there comfortably and Brian with Sara's legs on his lap holding him down.

"Leave me alone!" Lisa yelled at the boys as they kept banging on the door

"Lisa," Danny started

"Get out of the way," Sara said as she appeared on Brian's back

"She talked me into it so don't ask." Brian said dropping her in front of them and started picking the lock on the door.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Lisa grumbled hearing the clicking

"Nothing." Sara replied as it clicked and opened. Sara stood up and walked quietly and quickly to Lisa's bed then when she was in front of it she jumped up on it and started jumping around.

"Sara, get off my bed." Lisa growled

"Not until you get up. The guys are boring and I'm bored!" Sara complained in a childish voice

"NO!"

"Get up!" Sara jumped around even more

"Get off."

"No."

"Get off."

Sara jumped as much as she could to wake Lisa up "Ok, ok. I'll get up just stop jumping around," Lisa said starting to move and Sara stoped in mid air and fell to the bed landing on Lisa sitting with a leg on ether side.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled rolling off the bed onto the ground with a thud and euph and rolled around on the ground to the door hitting her head on the doorframe "Ow! Stupid door!" she grumbled glaring at it.

"That's what-" Dominic started and she glared at him and he shut up or she would probably jump on his back again and never get off.

"Hurry up!!" Sara and Lisa yelled waiting for Brian and Dominic to hurry up and get out of the house so they could go to the race.

"Were coming!" Brian called

"Well your not coming fast enough!" Lisa glared at him

"Were trying."

"Well try harder! I want to go, NOW!!" Sara yelled in their ears

"OW!" they yelled and Sara jumped off and ran to her car and jumped in starting it up revving the engine.

"Nice one, Sara!" Lisa called to Sara and she smiled innocently and they laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's been 3 months now and your still a child." Dominic said shaking his head

"So I like being a child…I'm staying 18." Sara said

"Sure… your staying the ages you are." Brian added

"I'm staying 17 and that's it!" Lisa growled

"And you girls are going to stay these ages?" they asked with cocked eyebrows.

"Yes we are and that's that." They said sitting down on a coach behind them and sat back looking at the roof.

"Get up."

"No."

"Get-"

"Fuck off! Were not getting up!" the girls growled glaring at Dominic and Brian and closed their eyes to rest.

A car skidded up the driveway and Sara and Lisa jumped up running out the door to Danny's and Leon's cars.

"What's wrong!?" Lisa asked

"Vince!" Danny growled

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sara yelled

"He's…"

Vince's car skidded to a stop at the front of the house

"What do you want!?!?!?!?" Sara glared at him though grinding teeth.

"Nothing for you, Sara." He said dryly about to walk past her. Sara grabbed his arm and through him against the house wall as hard as possible

"What do you want!?" She growled right in his face

"Sara let Vince…" Dominic started, Sara turned and glared at him with the promising dead glare.

"Answer me!" she snapped holding him up in the air

"You don't have anything to do with it so let go of me and leave me alone." Vince growled but she wasn't flinching or planing on moving

"Sara, put Vince down so we can sort this out," Brian carefully said putting a hand on her shoulder and Sara just let go and let Vince fall right to the ground without caring.

"What did you do to her?" Vince asked looking at Dominic

"Don't look at me." He said looking at Brian

"We've been training her,"

"Training her to get what… put in jail?"

"No, self defence but if she does at least she won't get hurt as much as she would have."

"She still acts like a 5 year old." Dominic said under his breath and Brian hit him in the head

"So what? That just how she is and how she would prefer to be then like you but right now she is." Brian said looking at Sara and Lisa talking to the guys a safe distance away from him, Dominic and Lisa and Sara was glaring at Vince ready to rip him apart if he tried anything.

"Well I'm not dealing with her today, at least I get a day without her hanging off me." Dominic said cracking his shoulders.

"Shut up , man." Brian said turning back to Vince who was just staring at Sara for no reason what so ever.

"What are you doing Vince?" Brian asked

"Nothing."

"What did you want?" Dominic demanded watching Sara carefully.

"To talk."

"Well talk then."

"Ok," Vince and the two talked for a while as Danny and Leon said what they were going to say before Vince showed up. A very long story as to why they came skidding up the driveway.

"Hello?" Sara sleepily asked yarning and stretched answering her phone

"Sara," Samuel said

"Hey, what's up?" Sara sat up hitting her head on the wall but said nothing only glared at it

"Do you feel like racing tonight?"

"Hell yeah I do,"

"Well get ready cause there's one starting in 10 minutes." Samuel said

"Where is it?" Sara asked

"The main area."

"You mean were me and Lisa won?"

"Yeah there. So will I see you soon?"

"Hell yeah you will. Who am I racing?"

"Vince, Danny and another guy."

"Cool. See you soon."

"Ok, just try not to get caught by Brian or Dominic."

"Not planing on it. Later." Sara hung up and carefully get out of bed and open her cupboard taking out black rolled up track pants, a black and red country kind of short sleeved top, black runners and sock's, a black jacket with a hood and a pear of black fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles.

Sara slowly opened her door and closed it behind her, walking down stares looking into the lounge room with Brian, Dominic, Jesse, Leon and Mitchell sitting there talking.

'_Shit! How am I going to get past them cause the back doors on the side of the house.' _Sara thought lookingaround. _'no way out but to walk past them… but I can't do that otherwise Dominic or Brian will take me back to my room and lock the door.' _Sara growled at the thought.  
Lisa walked up behind Sara and tapped her on the back Sara turned her head and looked at Lisa. Lisa nodded for Sara to follow her. Sara walked behind Lisa to Lisa's room and they closed the door.

"What's up Lisa?"

"Where are you going?"

"Street racing,"

"At this time?"

"Yeah, Samuel called and want's me down there but I can't just walk out there and out the door or the guys will ask and Dominic or Brian will take me back to my room and lock me in there like every other time I've tried getting out of the house."

"Go out my window seeing as they bolted your's and their out there." Lisa suggested walking to the window and opened it.

"Your kidding right?" Sara asked looking out the window to the ground a story down with nothing to climb down on.

"No, just jump. That's how I'd do it."

"Yeah and brake your leg or ankle. Smart." Sara rolled her eyes looking around "Do you like Danny?" Sara randomly asked

"Huh? What do you mean like?" Lisa asked looking anywhere but Sara's eyes

"Like. Like him or have a crush on him?" Sara said

"Maybe."

"Lisa!?"

"Yes?" Lisa looked at her and looked away quickly knowing the look on Sara's face all to well "Ok, yes I like him. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Do you like Dominic?" Lisa asked looking back at Sara with a questioning look

"Might… might not… maybe… maybe not… who knows cause I don't." Sara said with a smile grin

"Sara!?" Lisa said

"Like I said I don't know."

"Sure you don't… now; yes or no?"

"Yes." Sara said and looked for a way out again

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Yeah right and get myself killed I'd rather not."

"He wouldn't kill you. Besides to me it looks like he likes you but I don't know."

"Nether do I. I don't know about all this relationship crap. Doesn't really fit my interests so I don't really care."

"Haha, nice aren't you Sara? Well I would still say he does cause he hasn't killed you yet or thrown you off his back and he and Brian are helping you with this training as they call it."

"Meh… who cares I just want to get to this race." Sara grumbled finding a vine to climb down. "You gonna come?" Sara asked climbing out the window sitting on the window seal.

"Nuh… the guys will find something wrong and go to your room and you won't be there so they'll come here and depending how long it takes I'll tell them and we'll come, ok?

"Ok, thanks Lisa. You're the best ever." Sara said hugging Lisa and jumped out climbing out the window. Sara looked in the window and saw none of them looking out the window so she ran for it across the front lawn and to her car, jumped in and stated it up quickly and quietly and drove off. When she was down the street she sped off as fast as she could to the race.

"Why is Danny even at the race?" Leon asked

"He needs the money right now," Brian said looking out the window

"Fair enough but doesn't Sara need the money too?" Mitchell asked

"I don't know. She doesn't tell us if she needs something. She talks to Lisa most of the time." Brian said looking back at them

"Well ask her then. Cause what I've known they don't tell you cause something happened and don't want to talk about it. Witch could be another reason she's so edgy when Vince is around and so protective over us," Leon said looking at Dominic and Brian, "Do you think he did something to her to make her hate him so much?"

"I don't know but he might have and if he did he's going to die." Dominic growled turning to the door "I don't like the idea of Danny racing Vince tonight and then there's the two other racers witch could get the money."

"Maybe we should go check on Sara just encase she's awake," Leon said standing up

"Why? She's always asleep at this time and if she wakes up she can't get out the doors or her window if she wanted to get out and she wouldn't go into my room cause she knows what that's like,"

"And what about Lisa's window?" Dominic asked looking at him

"I don't know but just leave them alone." Brian said and sat back in his seat and the others did to.

"Your forth racers late. So shouldn't we start?" Vince complained

"No, she'll be here." Samuel said looking at Vince

"Who is the..." Danny started and Sara's car came skidding up right in front of them and Danny looked right at her with a shoked look but went over anyway.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Danny asked

"Samuel called and said he needed another racer so here I am.... Lisa knows but still," Sara turned to Vince and glared at him "You never know what could happen if i'm not here."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked

"Don't worry about it. Lets just get this race going," Sara said walking up to Samuel and shoke and punched hands. "Thanks for the invite Samuel, I owe you one."

"No worries, don't worry about it. Just get in your car and show them what you can do."

"Of course, i'll bring it to the table." Sara walked to her car and jumped in reversing on to the line and opened her window. Danny went to his car next to hers. Vince was standing at his door and the other guy was sitting on the hood of his car next to Danny.

Samuel walked up to the guy "You think you can beat this girl?" he asked with a small smile and looked at Sara.

"Yeah, you can beat this little fansy panse girl in my sleep," he said looking at her. Sara opened her door and walked right up to him into his face

"What was that ya fool?!" Sara growled with her fists clinched

"You know, you wouldn't look to bad in short-shorts nd a tank top," he said looking Sara up and down, when he put a hand on her waist. Sara grabbed his arm and throw him head first into the ground with a foot on the side of his head pushing the other side of his face to the ground, while holding his arms in the air pulling very hardly.

"Touch me again and i'll send you to hospital half dead!" Sara growled letting go and kicked him in the stomach then kicked his car and it started rolling backwards. "You might want to get your car or it might crash!" Sara said getting back into her car watching the car start to slow down but still going backwards.

"BITCH!!!!" he yelled at her running after his car. Sara turned to Samuel, he nodded. She looked at Danny and he was trying not to laugh. Sara started up her car and went driving forward, skidded around Samuel and stopped on his other side

"If you get him i'll throw in an exter 2 grand," he said punching hands with her

"Well... I could use the money but you keep it. I'm just gonna teach this retard a lession about calling me a bitch," Sara revved her car up as loud as it would make the sound and the guy stopped and turned around seeing her car facing her, her revving it and a grin on her face.

"FUCK!!!!!" he yelled running off, Sara speed off after him and skidded to a stop right in front of him and he ran right into her car, getting knocked to the ground

"i said call me that again but I mean that by call me anything. But your lucky were racing otherwise I would have killed you now hurry up and get into your car and get over yourself. If my friends were here you wouldn't be alive right now," Sara said looking out her window

"Who are your friends?"

"Brian, Dominic, Jesse, Leon, Mitchell, Danny and Lisa!"

"Dominic Toretto?"

"Yeah,"

"Brian O'Connor?"

"Yeah,"

"Danny... the one racing?"

"Yeah,"

"Leon, Jesse, Michtell and Lisa?"

"Yeah, what about it. Look your wasting time right now, so hurry up!"

"Your Sara Johnson?"

"Hell yeah I am. Who the hell else would I be!?"

"No one."

"Right, whatever." Sara drove back to the staring line and turned to Danny with a nod and he got into his car. "Danny, if I win the cash is your's!" she called putting up a hand, danny did the same and nodded. Vince got in his car with a terrifying grin on his face looking at the seat beside him where a gun sat. the guy got to his car and get in driving up and got ready.

Samuel looked at Sara and Danny with a look saying 'good luck' and looked at the others. He walked up to Vince's car "Bet,"

"35 large." Vince said giving Samuel the money, he walked to the guy and got the money then came to Danny's car and Sara's car.

"Danny?"

"here." Danny gave him the money then he went to Sara's car leaning down.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you know Vince has a gun with him?"

"What!?"

"Yeah and I don't like the look he has ether. Keep an eye on him and the others."

"Of cause I will expestially Danny, here's the money." Samuel nodded and walked away. A girl walked onto the road and counted down from 3. everyone started revving their engines and watched. Vince glanced at Danny and Sara with a evil look, Sara looked at him with a death glare and when the girl shouted they all went speading off.

The guy was off in front, Vince behind him, Danny next then Sara at the end. Sara spead off ahead as it came to half way and get to second place right next to the guy. He hit the nos and went off _'too soon dude.'_ Sara thought changing gear and sped up. Danny tried to keep up with Sara but he couldn't and Vince wasn't even trying to win. When they came to the bridge it was up but there was a jump on the other side that went down. Sara hit nos and went flying, the guy was behind her but he was too slow, Danny and Vince were out of sight. Sara went flying over the bridge and hit the other jump going down and skidded to a stop. Lisa and the other boys were in the crowd. Sara cursed under her breath and got out of the car walking over to Samuel.

"Well done Sara, you seem to have a winning streak."

"Yeah, lucky me." Sara said getting handed the money, "Thanks."

"Sara!" Dominic and Brian yelled, Sara flinched _'SHIT!' _Sara ran for it and got in her car driving off back to where she last saw Danny and Vince.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the fuck are you doing Vince?!" Danny yelled trying to pull Vince's arm away from his neck

"What do you think, Danny."

"Trying to kill me?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"I have my reason's,"

"Like what? You like Sara?!" Danny growled

"No! I would never like that little brat or the other one, Lisa." he growled back. Danny thought about something and started pulling harder to get Vince's arm away from him. Vince threw Danny to the ground into the side walk on the road and pulled out him gun pointing it right at Danny's head.

"What reason's do you have to kill me Vince?"

"Many." he simply said, "Now shut up and it won't hurt as much."

"Yeah right it won't. Chill out and put the gun away, Vince." Danny said holding his throbing head.

Vince didn't answer and started pulling the trigger. A gun clicked on his left side.

"Put the gun down, Vince!" they growled at him.

"I thought you would be at the finish line?"

"Would be but came back after I got the money. Now put the gun down!" Sara hissed cracking her knuckles.

"Not happening." Vince persisted

"Put. It. Down. NOW!" Sara yelled clicking the safety trigger "I'm not afraid to pull this trigger on you, so put it down!"

"N-" Sara started pulling it and it clicked "Ok." Vince dropped his gun and kicked it away.

In a second Vince got punched in the head and stomach and kicked to the side of the road and into a light post by Sara and she walked over "You ever try and pull a stunt like that again," she clicked the trigger and shot the post. "That will be going through you. Got it!?" Sara growled lowly as five car's pulled up near Danny.

"Sara what the hell are you doing!?" Brian asked with a growl.

"Don't start Brian! You might be my big bro but it doesn't mean i'm gonna listen to you. Besides would you rather Danny dead!?" Sara snapped picking Vince up by his neck and slammed his back against the pole chocking him.

Dominic, Danny, Leon and Jesse ran over and tried getting Sara to let go but that wasn't heppening cause the more they pulled the tighter her grip got and the less Vince could breathe.

"Let her go!" Brian called looking at Lisa then at Sara, "She know's what she's doing and how to handle herself. She doesn't need us jumping in all the time." Brian said. Sara turned and looked at him and saw the upset look on his face

"Brian, I'm a younger sister. I know your worried but you don't need to be. Your right, I do know how to but it's good to know that you guys are always close by. I'm snapy cause Vince here," She turned back and tightened her grip "Tried to shoot Danny!" Lisa blinked blankly. Brian and the other guys looked at Danny and Sara let go of Vince and as he slid down the pole, Sara punched him in the nose into the pole and walked away throwing Dominic the gun she had. "Keep it!" Sara walked past Danny and gave him the all money and got in her car and drove off at full speed leaving skid marks on the ground and a heap of dust. Dominic looked at the gun and shrugged throwing it in his car and went after Sara as fast as he could before he lost her. Lisa, Brian, Leon, Danny, Jesse and Mitchell got in their car's and went back to Samuel and everyone else wondering what the gun shot was and stayed there for a while knowing Sara would want to be alone even though Dominic went after her.

"Sara, pick up!" Dominic said into the walkie-talkie

Sara looked at it then back at the road.

"Sara, Pick the walkie-talkie up!"

Sara reached for it and answered "What!?"

"Where are you doing?"

"Somewhere. Why are you following me?"

"Cause I can and i'm not letting you go somewhere and get kidnapped again."

"Like I would," Sara huffed turning a corner and stopped

"Where are you Sara!?"

"Close by." Sara said hanging it up and got out of the car taking the keys and locked it.

_'Where the hell is she!' _Dominic thought looking turned a corner and saw Sara's car straight away _'where is she going? is the question now.'_ Dominic got out of his car, got the keys and locked it following her foot steps to a durt path leading into a forest kind of thing. He walked along the path till her came out of the trees and Sara was sitting on the railing to stop you from going over the mounten cliff and into the crashing waves of the sea.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" Dominic asked walking up behind her and she just looked from where she was looking to Dominic without a flinch then back at whatever it was. "What's the reason this time? The elves told you to come here?" Dominic joked and Sara turned around looking straight into his eyes with blank sea blue eyes

"No. I like it up here and it's away from you people." she said hopping down off the railing before she fell and sat on the ground resting her head on the lower part of the railing. "It's awesome and pretty up here what the sun rises and sets. Dawn to dusk. Light to dark. It's always the same." Sara sighed and looked at Dominic standing over her looking out at the ocean. "Day comes and lifes hard, Night falls and trouble starts. Nothing good comes down to it." Sara stood up and got back on the railing looking at the sun raise just peaking up behind the water. Dominic looked at Sara and into her eyes. All he could see was the light from the moon, sadness and hatred toward Vince. Dominic sighed, he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist but she just sat there preocupied with the ocean. He rested his chin on her right shoulder and held her to him. Sara knew what he was doing but right at this second she didn't care, she was happy just to be back here without anyone annoying the hell out of her or picking a fight with her. To day that wasn't going to last long. They heared motorbikes driving their way. Sara jumped off the railing with Dominic still holding onto her but he let go when her feet hit the ground. He moved to the side and got ready to kill the people coming. Johnny and his friends came out on their motorbikes and he looked right at Sara.

"Hello again, Sara." Johnny said with a smile

"What do you want prick!?" Sara snapped getting into a fighting stance with her fist's in front of her.

"I'm not here to fight you, I just want to talk."

"About!"

"Nothing really."

"No. you came here to kill me. Get a life and fuck off!" Sara growled moving in front of Dominic at her own risk. Johnny held his gun at Dominic but now it was pointing at Sara's head

"Get out of the way girl."

"Not on your life,"

"Move or he dies."

"Over my fucking dead body!!" Sara yelled tightening her fists.

"You really want to die that bad?"

"What's it to you!?"

"Nothing I guess but it seems like you just want to die."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. It's none of our business so just get lost and leave me and my friends alone!"

"You hear that Dominic she's protecting you and won't stop. I think I hear a liking to you in her voice." Johnny joked, Sara growled very lowly like a pissed off cat with a hint of a hiss. She ran straight at Johnny and went to punch him but he dodged and she punched the exhaust pipe instead spinning around and punched him in the gut, ran over and sat on his stomach and started punching him over and over again with her right then her left hand like she wasn't going to stop. Dominic stood there speachless, he didn't know what was going on but one this was Sara really cared about him and the others more then herself and she just ran at Johnny not caring that she had a gun to her head and started swinging her fists around punching anything and everything in the way of hitting Johnny. Now she was just hitting him over and over again. Johnny had 2 deep black eyes, broken blood nose, smashed teeth, blood coming from his mouth and scraches all over his face, blood dripping from all of them. Dominic walked over and pulled Sara off of Johnny even though she was still throwing punches everywhere. Johnny get up and spat the blood out walking over to his motorbike

"You don't have such a soft hit there Sara but you couldn't beat many people up with that hit, and your hands are burning from hitting my bike."

"Just get out of here." Dominic growled and they took off. "What are you thinking Sara?!" Dominic asked her holding her wrists

"Nothing." she said trying to get him to let go but he wouldn't, "Just something ok. Now will you let me go?" Sara asked throwing her arms when he did.

"Sara? What were you thinking?" Dominic asked calmly leaning on the railing with his elbows behinds him.

"I hate the guy! Is that good enough for you?" she grumbled sitting on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest

"Whatever. Your not going to tell me."

"Exactally. About what he said," Sara started and stood up walking over to Dominic and sat on the railing

"About what?"

"What Johnny said,"

"What about you liking me?"

"Yeah,"

"What about it?"

"Never mind." Sara turned on the railing and looked at the sun rise.

_'What the hell? What is she going on about?' _Dominic questioned himself looking at Sara who was looking right at him with a questioning look on her face. Dominic just shrugged and looked away and about 5 seconds later something was on his back. He looked where Sara was and she was gone. Sara just sat on his back and stayed there not moving lying her head on his right shoulder. _'What the hell is up with Sara these days?' _Dominic thought to himself walking back to their woke up just as Dominic stopped at her car, she got off and unlocked her car getting in, watching as Dominic did the same then she closed her door and drove off back to Brian's house.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!!!" Lisa yelled as loud as she could giving the guys headachs as well as herself but she was really bored

"We don't know for the last time, Lisa. Now sit down and shut up!" Mitchell growled. Lisa glared at him and sat in on the ground with a very loud thud! With crossed legs and arms, still glaring at him. Leon heard cars pull up out the front and opened the door as Sara and Dominic walked right into the house and Dominic took Leon's seat and Sara just sat on Dominic not caring anymore. Leon walked over and sat on the arm rest. Sara turned and looked at him in question to why he was stairing at her but he just kept stairing. Sara grond and moved sitting between Dominic and Danny so Leon wouldn't stair at her. They all talked and Sara fell asleep on Dominic's shoulder with her feet on Danny's lap. Curled up in a ball. When Brian got up to pick her up she started twisting and turning in her sleep almost hitting him and the other two in the heads. She started muttering something but not loud enough for any of them to hear. Dominic moved to get up and she held on like there was no tomorrow in her sleep and picked her up taking her to her room and put her in bed but she still wouldn't let go of him.

"What's going on!? Why are you doing that? Don't! No don't!" Sara cried out in her sleep and a tear fell from her eyes. "Don't leave. Please Don't leave me!" she cried clinching onto him even more. Brian came walking past the room and heard so he came in and sat with Dominic with Sara while she just kept going on about something they didn't know about. Sara snapped awake looking around her furiesly like something was in the room.

"What's wrong Sara?" Brian asked putting a hand on her shoulder

"Nothing." she said pushing her shoulder up to move his hand

"What happened?" Dominic asked looking at her.

"Don't worry about it." Sara said sitting up leaning on the wall.

"Where are you people!?" Lisa yelled looking in every room.

"In here!" Brian said as she walked past

"Finally. Hey are you ok Sara?" she asked sitting on Brian's lap taking over the seat

"Yeah, i'm fine-"

"You comfortable there Lisa!?" Brian growled

"Yeah, actaully i'm really comfy here. Thanks." Lisa smiled then went back to Sara leaning back on Brian using his shoulder as a pillow. Sara laughed at them cause Brian was glaring at Lisa and she was just giving him the innocent look and smile.

"Get off my Lisa!"

"But i'm comfy," Lisa whined

"Get off!"

"No."

"Get!"

"But I don't wonna."

"What does it take to get through to you two."

"CANDY!" they yelled highfiving

"NO!" Brian said stairing at them

"Why not!?" Lisa cried

"Cause you go hypoactive and I don't want two crazy, hypoactive girls running around the house destroying everything in their path." he said trying o push Lisa off of him.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa camplained holding onto his neck.

"What are you doing Lisa!?" Danny asked walking in with Leon laughing.

"I'm sitting on a comfy chair," Lisa said putting her hands behind her head leaning back into Brian again.

"So i'm a chair now?"

"Yep. Pretty much."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Danny was laughing so hard and fell to the gorund rolling around, "Keep laughing and i'll be sitting on you next."

"No you won't!" Danny said getting up and stood behind Leon.

"Why the hell are you behind me?"

"Cause your the only one here."

"Greaatttt!" Leon rolled his eyes and tried walking in but Danny held him there "Let go will ya!"

"No."

"Don't tell me your scared of Lisa?"

"I'm not. I just don't want her sitting on me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just don' want her sitting on me,"

"Scaredy cat!" Jesse said from behind them making Danny jump up in the air.

"Where did you come from!?"

"Uhh..... downstairs."

"Right." Danny said relaxing and walked into the room sitting next to Dominic at the other end of the bed. Everyone laughed except Danny and Brian.

"GET OFF ME!!!!" Brian yelled

"SHUT UP I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!!!!!!" Lisa yelled back in his ear.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!"

"You deserved it." Lisa smiled, "Your boring to sit on. All you do is yell at me." Lisa whined

"Then go sit on Danny." Brian said

"NO. don't sit on me. Bad idea."

"Ok!" Lisa said jumping up and skipped over to Danny with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh-no.... oh SHIT!!!!" Danny muttered and Lisa jumped on his back knocking him to the ground "OW!"

Lisa couldn't talk cause she was laughing too much.

"Having fun down there?" Mitchell called looking at Lisa sitting on Danny's back and Danny lying on the ground.

"YEP!" Lisa yelled very happily

"No." Danny grumbbled looking up at Lisa with a glare

"Don't glare at me, Danny," Lisa huffed hitting him in the head

"Quit hitting me!"

"Quit glaring at me!"

"No,"

"Then I won't stop hitting you." Lisa said hitting him in the head with her fist.

"Ow!"

Sara was laughing her head off and hitting her fists on the bed but that wasn't for long cause she fell out of the bed and hit the ground at Brian and Dominic's feet looking up at them like a confuzed kitten pocking her tongue out at them.

"Oh-no! Now Sara's gone hypo," Jesse said slowly backing out of the room with Mitchell and Leon.

"Where do you think your going!?" Sara questioned

Lisa was still hitting Danny and looked up "Where are you guy's going?" she asked hitting him again

"OW! That's it. Get Off ME!!!!" Danny said standing up and Lisa grabbed onto his neck before she fell off.

"Nnnnnoooo!!!!" Lisa cried wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Lisa just let go before you kill the poor guy!" Sara laughed out holding her sides

"Awwwwww..... but I don't want to." Lisa cried holding on tighter.

"Lisa and Danny sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G-" Lisa jumped off Danny's back and he fell to the ground lying there comfortably. Lisa run over to Sara and put a hand over the cracking up laughing girls mouth

"Shut up or i'm going to kill you!" Lisa whispered with a growl.

Sara looked innocently at her and nodded with a smile. Lisa slowly moved her hand and Sara opened her mouth again.

"First come's love, second come's marage, third come's the baby in the golden carage!" Sara sang and jumped up running behin Danny still cracking up laughing

"What are you going on about?" Danny asked really confuzed. Everyone was ust laughing their heads off but Danny and Lisa.

"Nothing," Sara laughed hitting the ground laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara and the guys went downstairs even though they had to carry her down cause she was still laughing so hard.

Danny walked to Lisa's room where she was looking out the window thinking about what she could do to kill Sara. The door closed and Lisa jumped hitting the ground. "Ow!" Lisa said rubbing her head blinking blankly at Danny standing there "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about what Sara said earlier,"

"Oh shit!" Lisa breathed under her breath running to the idow trying to open it "Why won't it open!?"

"Uh... Brian bolted it."

"SHIT!!!!" Lisa yelled looking at the door but Danny was righht in front of it _'now what!?'_ Lisa thought looking at the roof _'Air vent! Yay!!!!' _Lisa jumped onto her bed and started jumping up and down trying to get to it. Danny walked over and pulled her down to the bed _'Shit!' _

"Will you quit trying to run away?"

"Nope..." Lisa jumped up and ran for the door about to grab the doorhandle but Danny grabbed her and pulled her back. "NOOOO!!!!" Lisa whined reching for the doorhandle but was sat on the bed again. "Awww Man!"

"Now what was Sara on about earlier?"

"Nothing."

"Lisa?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me."

"I'm scared to."

"Why?"

"I just am ok?"

"Your going tell me no matter what otherwise your not getting out of this room."

"Screw you. I'm not telling."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Lisa!"

"I don't want to."

"Lisa just tell me!"

"Fine... Meh." Lisa said waving her hand in his face.

"What is it?"

"I like you ok, so get oer it. Now let me out!"

"You what!?"

"I told you. Now let me out!" Lisa tried to jump up and run forit but Danny was still holding her down to the bed_ 'AWWWW MAN!'_ Lisa thought watching him with a glare. Sara went running past the door with someone after her.

"Leave me alone!" Sara yelled opening the door slaming it behind her leaning on it.

"OPEN THE DOOR SARA AND GIVE ME MY ENERGY DRINK!!!!" Leon yelled banging o the door

"NEVER! IT'S MINE NOW!" Sara called back drinking it. Lisa and Danny looked at it then at each other.

"Uhh... Did I interupt something?" Sara asked with a cocked eye brow

"No! I was just getting out of here!" Lisa yelled trying to get up "SCREW YOU DANNY!" she glared at him with a death glare.

"Righteo... sure I didn't... byebye!" Sara said putting the chair under the airvent pushing the metal away putting the drink up there first then climbed up as Leon entered the room with Dominic and Brian behind him. Danny let go and looked at Sara close the airvent again.

"Yay!!!! i'm free!!!" Lisa yelled jumping up and Danny grabed her legs knocking her to the ground. "I hate you Danny!!!!" Lisa glared at him.

"i thought you said you liked me before?" Danny asked.

"Shut up!" Lisa growled kickingher legs and jumped up when he let go following Sara into the roof hittig the metal thing out of the way and closed it behind her.

"Great! We can't climb up there!" Leon growled looking at Danny

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Danny yelled

"Nothing. Why were you in Lisa's room?" Brian asked

"Uhhhhhhhhhh............... ummmmmmm............. no reason." Danny jumped up and ran for it out the door. Mitchell and Jesse walked up and grabbed him throwing him back in the room.

"Why were you in Lisa's room?" Brian asked again

"No reason." Danny said looking at the airvent.

"Sure. WHY!?" Dominic demended crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you don't tell us. we'll have to kill you!" Mitchell said walking in closing the door.

"I was in here because.... well.... I wanted to see what Sara as going on about eairlier and I.... uhh....."

"You what?" Jesse asked

"Nothing."

"WHAT!?" Brain growled

"Never mind."

"I sugges you tell him or he moight kill you anyways!" Sara called from the open airvent thing looking down into the room at them.

"ok. Fine. I like Lisa. ok." Danny said quickly

"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Lisa yelled Danny looked at the airvent and Sara moved as Lisa came over it and fell out holding onto the edge of it so she wouldn't fall to the ground "SHIT!"

"Having fun there Lisa?" Sara teased looking at her

"Great fun." Lisa growled at her and Sara giggled

"Ok."

"Someone get me down from here so I can kill Danny!"

"Now you want to kill me... aww man." Danny camplained.

"Yeah now get me down!"

"why?" Leon asked from under her

"SHIT! When did you walk there?!"

"Just then." Lisa looked up and saw Sara holding the empty energy drink can over her head and Leon was stairing at it

"Sara give m my energy drink back!" Leon grould and Sara shook her head

"Nope! MINE!"

"Who cares get me off here!" Danny got up to help, "Stay away from me!" Lisa said pointing one hand at him but grabbed the roof again before she did fall. Leon went to grab Lisa but she perpeslly let go and fell onto of him.

"Sara run!" Lisa yelled lying on Leon

"get off me!" Leon growled. Sara jumped down and her feert landed ether side of them almost steping on Leon's arms. "thanks!" sara said running out the door dodging Dominic and the others trying to grab her. Sara ran fro it around the house.

"Get off me Lisa!" Leon growledagain

"Aww... why?" Lisa asked looking at him sideways

"just get off me!"

"No. i'm good here!" Leon glare at her and Lisa layed bak like it was a summer holiday on the beach and he was her beach chair with her hands behind her head.

Brian walked over and picked Lisa up. "Nnnnnnnoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled kicking her legs around just missing Leon's head. "put me down!"

"No." Brian said droppin her on her bed next to Danny and Lisa scooted up as far against the wall as she could. Leon got up and ran afer Sara who was still running around the house in circles.

Sara heard footsteps behind her and stopped turning around to see Leon with a angry look on his face.

"Your gonna get wrinkles if you frown all the time!" Sara laughed pocking her tongue out at him and waved the empty can around.

"Sara give me the drink!" Leon said holding his hand out

"Ye...No...May...NOPE!!!!" Sara said running upstairs again past Lisa's room to Brian's room.

"Come back here with the energy drink Sara!" Leon yelld running past the room. Mitchell and Jesse looked out the door seeing Sara run into Brian's room

"Dude, Sara's in your room," Jesse said looking out the door

"Awwwww.... Crap!" Brian growled looking out the door and a drink can went flying out with Leon after it and Sara went bolting out of the room grabbing it on her way and ran to her room an tried opening the window forgetting it was bolted shut. "SHIT!" she yelled when it didn't open and the door closed.

"Give me the can!"

"fine. Have the stupid can!" Sara whined throwing it at his head.

"Hey!"

"What you wanted it so go away!" Sara looked in her hand and relized she was still holding it. "What the!?" she looked next to her and noticed her lamp wan't there."Opps." she smiled inncently and moved to the wall not far behind her.

"Yeah, opps." Leon said standing right in front of her with a hand holding ether of her shoulders. Sara looked at the can but she couldn't move her arms or feet unles she wanted to fall over. Leon leaned in and kissed Sara leaning into her so she couldn't move. Sara slammed the can against the wall and broke it. She wasn't very happy right now. Dominic opened the door and the door handle cracked the wall. Lisa poped up behind him pecking in. Dominic looked down to his side and looked at Lisa she just gave him a cute smile and looked back into the room. Brian and Danny came walking inand stoped mid-step and staired at what was in front of them and Brian went straight to the broken wall but looked back up and his fists clinched ready to kill Leon. Dominic was clinching his teeth together and fists in really tight balls with blood dripping down.

Leon pulled away and Sara just stood there stairing at something random. He turned and saw Dominic, Brian, Danny and Lisa standing there and two very pissed of guys in front. Leon looked at Dominic's and Brians hands and was scared now.

"What was that for?" Sara asked calmly

"Nothing."

"Why did you do that?" she continued to ask

"no reason."

" did you do that!?" Sara's voice started to raise

"Because I like you."

"....Right.... ok..... you.... you.... WHAT!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I like you." he said louder so Dominic and Brian could heard him and they were beyond help right now.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL!!!! GET YOU HANDS OFF ME!!!!"

"Calm down Sara." he said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Get your hand off me!"

"Calm down."

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HAND OF E RIGHT NOW I WILL PUT YOU IN A COMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled clinching her fists at her side and one of her hands grabbed him by the collar slaming him against the wall spining them around so her back was to the others with her fis in his face ready to knock him out with one punch and she was still wearing her fingerless studed gloves.

"Ok Sara, calm down and lower your arms." Leon calmly said holding his hands up in defence.

"Calm down!? Calm DOWN!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!! YOU JUST FUCKING KISSED ME AND IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY NOTICED I DON'T LIKE YOU!! I LIKE...... DOMINIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara yelled and her fist shook even more when she turned her head slightly and saw Dominic and the other standing at the door. "FUCK I HATE YOU LEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara growled and let her fist fly but missed his face nd smashed the wall right next to his head making a 30 cm circle around her hand.

"Sh...sh...shit!" Leon stuttred looked at her arm on the left side of his head and felt blood dripping onto him arm. "your bleeding." he went to hold her arm but she let go of him collar and he other fist hit the other side of him head just cracking the wall slightly.

"Don't even lay a hand on me and get out of my room!" she growled lowly.

Lisa was wide eyed stairing at Sara and Leon thinking if she sould start singing something but she desided to leave it till later until they all calmd down. Dominic's hands were covered in blood and he couldn't feel it. Brian was clinching the doorhandle and his hand was pure white and his other hand at his side clincked pure white as well.

"Come on Lisa lets go before we get dragged into this." Danny said

"Aww... but, but, but..."

"Come on." Jesse persisted

"I don't want to." Lisa whined

"Move it!" Mitchell growled and picked her up and started walking off. Lisa kicked her legs around kicking him in the head, so mitchell put her down then Jesse tried picking her up but got kicked in the head. Danny sighed and walked up behind her and picked her up. Lisa looked at him and shrugged climbing onto his back like a child and got carried downstairs hugging his neck and waist with her legs and fell asleep.

"Leon what the hell are you doing!?" Brian slowly asked trying not to yell

"Nothing." Leon calmly said scared to think of what would happen

"What were you doing then!?" Dominic growled shaking his left hand.

"Noth-"

"Don't play around you idiot, cause I don't think thois will end well if you do." Sara slowly and calmly said moving her hands away and started walking backwards toward Brian and Dominic.

"I kissed her."

"Why!?" Brian asked slowly leting go of the doorhandle

"Because...i like her."

"Really?!" Dominic asked leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, why?" Leon corsesly asked getting ready to run for it.

"No reason," they said as Sara back up out of the door and ran to the bathroom. Turning to hot water on and then the cold and even soap and washed her mouth out.

Brian started walking toward Leon but stopped half way and Dominic walked right up to him with his fists clinched covered in drying blood.

"yuck, yuck, yuck, YUCK!!!!" Sara complained spitting out the soapy water throwing the soap at the mirror and hit her right hand on the metal bar next to her "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she glared at it and kicked it, "Stupid thing!"

Lisa walked up and looked in with a blanck look on her face. "Umm.... are you ok Sara?" she asked

"Yeah, just great! I feel perfect! Never been better! Everything is just fine and dandy!" Sara sarcastically said turning to the mirror and glared at it for about 5 seconds before punching it and shattered the whole thing. "I am going to kill anyone who annoys me today or tonight!!!" Sara yelled as Lisa ran off downstairs to danny and the others.

Brian heard something smash and crash and walked out of the room to the bathroom but the door was closed and locked "Sara open the door!" he called

"NO!!!!" Sara yelled and something smashed

"What are you doing in there?"

"Destorying it!"

"Cut it out."

"NO!!!!" again something broke and shattered to the floor.

"Dude what is she doing in there?" Dominic asked dropping a unconscious Leon on the ground at the door

"Destroying my house that's what." Brian replied

"Sara stop destroying-" **BANG! **Dominic tried opening the door but it was jammed, he looked at Brian and he just nodded seeing as the rest of the place would get destroyed anyways. Dominic kicked the door in and didn't even try to walk into the bathroom.

There was smashed and shattered glass and mirror everywhere over the floor, the metal railings had been ripped out of the walls, walls cracked and broken, the light bulb's ripped from the roof and smashed on the ground and the cover for it broken on the sink and thing else glass shattered over the room, the top of the toilot had been taked off and threwn into the sink, the shower was ripped apart only the outline of metal was left and she just punched the last glass remaning of the shower down on to the ground nd in it and her blood on a lot of the broken things on the ground with a fair few grazes and gashes on her. She walked to the door and they moved away as she punnched in braking it in half letting one half fall to the side of her and the other slightly hanging from the hinges. Dominic calmly and carefully walked into the bathroom over to her and layed a hand on her shoulder ready if she went to hit him. Sara just looked to her side and fell to the ground landing on one knee with both hands in balls on the ground looking at Brian then at Dominic with a sad look in her eyes.

"Sara are you ok?" Brian softly asked walking in and kneeled in front of her.

"Fine." Sara said and stood up walking out of the bathroom with blood all over her from what she did. With blood on her hands she walked past Leon and tears threatened to fall but she pushed them back as walked off downstairs limping on her left leg. When she walked into the room with everyone there they all looked at her leg then at her eyes. She looked normal apart from the fact she was still walking around with her leg like that.

"Sara?" Jesse started, Sara just looked at him and walked into the other room next door going through all the draws looking for the medical things such as; needles, bandages, bandaids, antaseptic and a bunch of different shit. Sara took it out and pulled out all the tablets and anything else to get rid of the pain and all. She got a bowl of water and a cloth, a drink and put it all on the table throwing it all over the table. Lisa poped her head in the door and looked at the now very messy table with everything to do with medicines. She heard a thud from behind her and looked Dominic and Brian stood there and Leon was laying on the ground still unconscious and hugging a teddy bear that was laying around and Dominic just droped it next to him and he took it.

"Where's Sara?" Brian asked looking at Lisa. Lisa nodded her head to the kitchen and the three of them walked in looking right at Sara sitting on a chair cleaning her wounds and bandaging them after putting antiseptic on them.

"What are you doing Sara?" Dominic asked with a cocked eye brow. Sara looked up at them then went back to what she was doing. Sara got a dry cloth and tied it around the top of her left leg stopping the bleeding and felt a sting of pain shoot through her leg. Lisa walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Sara looked up and smiled lightly then went back to work. Lisa sat on one of the other chairs and put the needle in a little bottle containing some sort of numbing licked then pulled it out and put it in Sara's leg, numbing her leg. Dominic and Brian just sat there watching in boredom falling asleep.

"It's so quiet! I don't like quiet!" Mitchell complained getting up and walked to the sterio but someone was in the way and he fell over them hitting the ground with a really loud thud!!!!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leon yelled shooting up throwing Mitchell to the ground

"Shit!"

"Dude, your not supposed to fall over the idiot!" Jesse laughed leaning back in his seat.

"What's going on-" Brian asked walking in, "Never mind." he walked back out and told Lisa. Lisa jumped up and ran from the room.

"Heyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lisa yelled from behind Leon and he went shooting up hitting his head on a table over his head. "Your not meant to hit the table stupid. Your supossed to work on it!" Lisa said

"Like I was meant to hit it."

"Yeah, whatever. Do you really like Sara?" Lisa asked innocently leaning down to his height on the ground.

"Might," Lisa whacked him in the head

"Yes or No?"

"Maybe," **whack **"Ow!"

"Yes or No?"

"Possibly," **Whack!** "OW!"

"YES or NO?"

"Could," **WHACK** "OWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Answer the question. Yes Or No!?"

"Ye...Nn....Cou....Mi....May....Poss....Yes."

Lisa smiled evily and hit him in the head and back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what was that for?"

"for answering the question incorrectly."

"So you hit me?"

"I did not hit you... I simply high-fived your head and back."

"That's what you say."

"Yep. You got that right buddy." Lisa smiled and stood up offering a hand to Leon. He took her hand and Lisa helped him up ending up hitting his head on the table harder cause she was helping him up and half way she let go and he hit the ground with his back. "Ha... Like i'de help you up, stupid!"

Brian and Dominic walked in and cracked up laughing. "Your so nice arn't you Lisa?" Brian asked walking over

"Yep!" Lisa grinned "Sure am."

"Well at least she won't get herself killed like someone I know," Dominic said looking into the kitchen and Sara glared at him with a promesing death glare and a smirk. "Why are you smirking?" Dominic asked a bit worried

"No reason. Can ya help me up?" Sara asked holding a hand out. Dominic walked over and helped Sara up and walked to the door with her limping at his side.

"How are ya feeling Leon?" Sara asked

"Great."

"Really? I thought you'de be hurt?"

"About?"

"Everything..."

"No i'm not. Just don't punch me cause you'll break a wall with it and your fist." Leon said steadally standing up.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara fell asleep on the ground next to Brian's feet while they all talked, Lisa was curled up nexted to Sara sleeping too.

"Are they awake?" Danny asked pocking Lisa with his foot

"I don't think they are. They've been running around all day and destroying the house." Brian said looked down at Sara laying on his feet stopping him from moving. Danny pocked Lisa with his foot again but this time Lisa grabbed his foot and hugged it like a teddybear and he pulled her to him with his foot. "Damn it!" he sighed picking her up and put her on his lap and she huggedhis neck laying her head on his right shoulder but half on his chest while he hugged her to him. Sara started moving around in her sleep and turned hugging Brian's feet. Leon looked at her and got hit in the head. "Ow! What?" Leon turned and Mitchell glared at him. "She's my friend to ya know."

"Yeah and?"

"And...."

"Just quit looking at Sara will ya, Leon" Danny growled so they wouldn't start a fight and he wouldn't have to get involved cause Dominic and Brian couldn't do anything. Reason being; Sara was hugging Brian's feet and laying on Dominic cause he was sitting on the floor next to her. Jesse was half asleep waiting for the races to start so he wasn't in the mood for dealing with Leon, Mitchell was just in a bad mood and wanted to go and race already. A few minutes later Sara started twisting and turning in her sleep kicking her legs around a little.

"What's going on!? Why are you doing that? Don't! No don't!" Sara cried out in her sleep "Don't leave. Please don't leave me!" she cried clinching onto Brian's legs even more. Everyone looked at Sara and the two guys. Lisa blinked her eyes looking around blankly and noticed Danny was hugging her but she just shruged and looked at her best friend going crazy in her sleep. "Wake up! Don't die, wake up!" Sara yelled spinning around slaming her hand on the table but didn't wake up. "Come on wake up! WAKE UP!" Sara yelled, jumping up almost hitting Dominic in the nose and started looking around the room in terror. Brian jumped when she throw his feet in the air and her arm went flying alomost getting him in the stomach. "Where am I!?" Sara asked a bit scared

"At Brians house." Dominic said calmly

"Oh... right..."

"What happened in your nightmare Sara?"

"Never mind."

"Your not getting away with it this time. What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing."Sara growled standing up and tripped over Dominic's feet falling to the ground and hit it "Ow! Stupid floor!" she growled at it and crawled over to the front door. She opened it and looked around at the night filled street and sky. "What time is it?"

"8, why?"

"SHIT! We gotta go." Sara said rushing upstairs to her room passing the bathroom looking at it like someone broke in. "Ummm..... what happened to the bathroom!?" Sara asked and Brian came walking up

"You. You happened to the bathroom."

"what did i do?"

"well.... look at it. Don't you remember?"

"No. what did I do it for?"

"Something. Don't wory about it and just go get what ever it was you needed," Brian said looking at it.

They all got to the race Lisa was dancing around in circles around Sara and Dominic.

"Will you cut that out Lisa!" Sara growled following Lisa with her eyes

"No.... Sara and Dominic sitting in a tree K.I.S-" Lisa started and looked at Sara and Dominic. Sara crossed her arms and tilited her head, Lisa smiled and took off as fast as she could.

"LISA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Sara yelled

Lisa called over her shoulder waving her hand, "Good luck with that!"

"You coming?" Sara asked Dominic and he gave her a questioning look, "Never mine. I'll just kill Lisa myself... all the more fun for me." Sara said running off after Lisa.

Lisa ran into an allieway and hide behind a dumpstar. Sara came running past at full speed with clinched fists and four guys running after her.

"Come back here girl!" one of them called

Sara looked behind her and her back hit a wall "I hate allies!" Sara growled under her breath.

"Now were are you going to go?" another asked

"Through you," Sara growled clinching her fists and got into a fighting stance

"your going to fight us?" the third asked

"Hell yeah we are!" Lisa yelled with a growl from behind them

"What! Where did she come from?" the last asked

"None of your business, now move away from her!"

"not gonna happen."

"Fine," Sara said "Get ready to fight!" she growled opening then closing her fists again.

All four guys ran at Sara, her hand felt around on the wall. One of the guys threw a punch at her head and she dodged falling to the ground and started moving her hand around to find anything to hit with, her hand went over a metal pole and over it but went back and gripped it. She tripped the guys and jumped up running over to Lisa and stood back-to-back with her.

"Does this mean-"

"No Lisa, your still in trouble but that's just gonna have to wait," Sara said starting to spin the pole around in circles like a guard. Lisa grabbed a pole next to them and did the same wording them off. All the guys had some kind of weapon. One has a chain, one has a metal bat, one has a sledge hemmer and the last has a crowbar. Sara looked around her and got a glimse of Lisa, she was spinning a pole around like her keeping them away. Two of the guys ran at Sara and she wasn't paying attenchion and they knocked her to the ground. Lisa spun around hitting them in the head with the pole then started spinning it all around her and Sara.

"Are you ok?" Lisa asked. Sara nodded and got up but ran straight at the two guys standing there and throw the pole away, punching them in the faces and just was fighting like she normaly would, Lisa wasn't going to let go of the metal pole and continued fighting with it.

"Where are those two?!" Dominic growled looking around

"Why are you worried?" Leon asked putting a hand on Dominic's shoulder. Dominic gripped Leon's hand and turned around to face him. Dominic glared at Leon and dropped his hand.

"Now, why would I be worried when they can beat your ass?!" Dominic growled.

"I don't know, because Sara likes you and hates me?" Leon thought out loud.

_'That's right she said that didn't she?' _Dominic thought about earlier. _'"Calm down!? Calm DOWN!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!! YOU JUST FUCKING KISSED ME AND IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY NOTICED I DON'T LIKE YOU!! I LIKE...... DOMINIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"' _he looked back at Leon "how much do you like her?" he asked

"more then my life." Leon said taking a step back.

"Fair enough..." Dominic said and walked off the way Sara and Lisa ran off

"Yo where are you going?" Brian called

"To fine those two destruction makers," Dominic said walking around a car. Brian ran off after him. Danny and Leon looked at each other and ran off another way, Mitchell and Jesse stayed there with the cars watching the races.

"Shit!" Sara growled jumping up onto a ladder and climbed up it.

"What are you doing?!" Lisa called up to her

"not getting my head chopped off... WATCH OUT!!!!" Sara said and yelled as one of the guys lifted their weapon, Lisa moved to the side and tripped them over and jumped on the dumpstar and climbed up to where Sara was holding onto the ladder.

"You ok?" Lisa asked. Sara nodded

"I could ask you the came thing," Sara said and Lisa nodded knowing Sara was going to ask. The boys were trying to get a hold on the ladder but couldn't retch it. Then one of then did what Lisa did, they jumped on the dumpstar and pulled at the ladder. At the sudden movment Sara wasn't ready and lost her grip on the ladder 10 stories high.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed as she fell. The guys were just standing there, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed as loud as she could, clinching her eyes closed ready to hit the ground and go into a coma or something but it never came. She heard a crash and clanck then nothing and the next thing she knew someone was holding her just above the ground.

Lisa had her eyes closed as well but when she didn't hear anything she climbed down to find Dominic and Brian there. Dominic was kneeling on the ground holding Sara, who was scared shitless right now and Brian standing there with the crowbar in his hand.

"What?" Sara asked just over a whisper, "What happened?"

"You fell from 10 stories high," Dominic said holding a tight grip onto Sara.

"Oh... and the guys?" Sara asked looking up but put her head back went it started throbing.

"Uncontious," Brian comfermed throwing the crowbar at the wall.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Dominic asked looking down at her and she nodded a little and tried getting up again.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Brian called running over worried and Lisa bolted to Sara.

"Nothing. I guess I hit my head or opened the cut on my leg, thow I don't know where I got it from." Sara said resting her head on Dominic's chest and held her leg with her left hand, when she took it away there was blood on it. "Yay!" Sara sarcastically said "my legs bleeding. Fun for me." Sara growled as a migrane came to her head.

"What's going on!? Why are you doing that!?!?"

"Nothing for you to see, Sara!"

"Put the gun down! Don't shoot!"

"Sara get out of here!"

"No, Leon. I'm not going anywhere! Forget it!" Sara jumped in front of Leon.

"Move or die. It's your choose."

"I'd rather die!"

Vince pulled the trigger and Leon pushed Sara to the side getting shot in the heart.

"LEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed running over to him

"Say good-bye to your friend." Vince smiled turning a walking off. Sara fell to her hands and knees leaning over Leon holding presher to where he got shot. "No Leon, hold on. Hold on!" Sara's voice cracked.

"Don't worry about mr Sara. Take care of yourself and the others. Don't change from who you are now. Don't forget about me will you?" he smiled and Sara shook her head. "Good, cause I'll never for get you." Leon said resting a hand one Sara's check and pulled her down kissing her before letting her go.

Sara jumped right up out of Dominic's hold on her and hit her head on the metal ladder.

"Sara?" Lisa asked watching Sara worriedly

"Nothing. Ow!" Sara said giving a late reaction to hitting her head and glared at it. "I hate metal things.... no.... I hate all things!!" Sara growled looking around her. Brian was standing to Lisa's right behind Dominic who was kneeling on the ground looking at her with worried eyes like something happened to her and Lisa was standing there ready to jump and run in a second.

"I gotta go!" Sara said bolting off out of the allieyway and ran off and onto the street where the race was going and the cars were coming right for her but she couldn't move as they came toward her.

"GET OFF THE STREET!" one of the racers yelled but Sara's feet were glued to the ground. Dominic sprinted out of the allieway and at Sara grabbing her and threw them off the road and onto the sidewalk, hugging her to him as tight as he could not letting go. Sara was clinging onto Dominic for dear life with her eye's closed tightly and had a killer death grip on him.

"Are you ok Sara?" he asked pulling her away a bit but not much

"I don't know. I don't know anymore." Sara cried hugging him with her face berried in his top.

"Sara what's wrong?" Dominic asked holding her closer to him _'Maybe Leon was right for once, Maybe I do worry tomuch about Sara and maybe I like her... I don't know but I sure as hell ain't gonna let anything happen to her.' _Dominic thought.

"That nightmare. It came back. I don't want it to be true and I don't what it to happen." Sara said just over a whisper.

"What nightmare? What was it about?"

"Leon. Leon getting killed by.... by.... by...." Sara couldn't say it and didn't want to thing about it

"Who Sara? Who?" Dominic asked bending his head down and restered his forehead on her shoulder.

"V....Vince...." Sara's voice went pitch silent as she cried so hard she couldn't even hold on to Dominic's shirt anymore. Sara was shaking all over like she was freezing cold but she wasn't she was seriously dead scared and terrifyed about if it will happen or it was just a nightmare. "I don't want any of you guys to die and I don't want to die ether but.... I don't what it to happen," Sara whispered more to herself then Dominic but he heard her. Dominic sat up pulling Sara with him and moved off the streets into the allie next to them and leaned on the wall.

"Nothing will happen to us. But i'm more worried about you right now," Dominic said berying his face in her head.

"Why?" Sara asked looking up. Dominic didn't answer and lifted his head coming eye-to-eye with Sara. She has a tearstained face with red in her eyes. Dominic leaned forward and rested him forehead on Sara's still looking into her eyes and she was just sitting there trying not to cry. For five minutes they stayed like this then Dominic pulled Sara to him and kissed her like there was no tomorrw holding her right to him as much as he could. Sara was shooked and couldn't move. She was speachless with a heavy heart and for the moment forgot about her dream. She closed her eyes and just let it go. She couldn't fight back right now, not against Dominic that is. Maybe Jesse, Brian, Mitchell, Johnny or Vince but she just couldn't move right now.

"Where did they go? Damn it!" Lisa growled looking on the street for Dominic and Sara who were nowhere to be found.

"I don't know. But they'll be fine. They can take care of theirselves,"

"I know but still... I'm worried about Sara. She nearly got ran over by the racers cause she wouldn't move."

"i know lisa but right now all we can do is give Sara time to get back to herself but i'm not sure if that'll happen anytime soon,"

"Why?"

"Cause the you remember how she was talking in her sleep when we were at mine house?"

"Yeah,"

"Well she's done that before and reacted the same way but I think she might have just had a flash back of it and it scared her and she was shocked and couldn't move. But i'm only guessing so I don't know, i'll ask Dom when I see him. For now lets just get back to the others and wait,"

"Yeah, your right. Ok lets go." Lisa said running of ahead of Brian and back to the others.

"Geezz.... how long does it take to find those two girls?"

"i don't know. Ask them,"

"huh, why?"

"Cause they went to find them."

"yeah but doesn't mean they would know. But they could be in the most obvious places and you still probably wouldn't be able to find them,"

"True but who cares. Where the hell is Leon and Danny going. That's want I want to know."

"who knows. Yo man where are you's going!?"

"To look for the girls, and find something to do instead of sticking around here!"

"What if they come back and your not here then they'll go off and find you."

"And?"

"And do you want that cause something could happen if they can't find you if you guys go."

"nothing will happen to them." and they left

"idiots, those four are going to kill them."

"Where are we going, Leon?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know where we are."

"ok, well I just hope the others are ok."

"I'm sure they are. They can take care of themselves.

"You sure about the girls?"

"no, but i'm sure they can."

"Whatever. Lets just try and get back cause I don't want to be out here all night looking for no-one."

"We'll go back then." they turned and went back the way they came.

Dominic pulled away and looked out at the racers.

"What was that...?" Sara asked really confused

"Nothing." Dominic said not looking at her

"Dom, what's wrong?" Sara asked turning him back to look at her with a hand holding his chin.

"Noth...." Sara glared at him and he closed his eyes

"Come on, Dom. Tell me."

"Fine. I really like you."

"o....k....." Sara said and tried getting up but went she did her leg let out on her and she fell back to the ground "Ow! Stupid leg!" she glared and growled at it

"well it's your fault for doing it."

"Shut up smart ass!" Sara growled and looked away with crossed arms

"so your blaming me now?"

"Could be.... might be..... maybe.....Yes."

"Nice aren't you?"

"no and not gonna happen."

Dominic shook his head and looked out. "what do you think your nightmare meant?"

"I don't know cause i've never had one like that before and it actualy happened but it felt real like it was happening right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I don't like the idea of that heppening or Vince doing that and you know what the most scary part about it is?"

"what is that?"

"that nightmare was happening tonight."

"What do you mean 'tonight' Sara?"

"everything is happening exactally like it did in it but things are still fuzzy about it. So if it does come true then Leon will get killed by Vince tonight wherever they are at the time it happens and i'll be there to see it happen, only me. None of you guys."

"Lets go see if we can find him then, to stop it from happening if it does."

"Ok, thank you Dom."

"Don't thank me,"

"Why? You've saved me about 2 times tonight and still going to help me."

"and?"

"Never mind, lets just go," Sara tried getting up again but fell to the ground.

"You sure you can walk?"

"Yes i'm sure." Sara grumbled and pulled herself up by the wall and started walking off out of the allieway. _'strange girl.'_ Dominic thought following right behind her.

"Where have you been?" Jesse asked when Brian, Lisa and Dominic came to view, "Where's Sara?"

"Here." Dominic said opening her car door and put her in the pasangers seat.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing, just terrifyed is all," Lisa said sitting in the drivers seat.

"About?"

"Uhh...." Lisa started, Brian wasn't willing to talk about what he and Lisa were told on the way back when they met up with Dominic and Sara who was half-asleep on Dominic's back with her bleeding leg which had stoped a while ago now.

"Nightmare. Where's Leon and Danny?"

"they left when you guys did. What do you mean nightmare?"

"Long story,"

"Well we got all night-"

"No, we don't," Sara's voice came from the car in a low whisper, "we don't have long to find-"

"Find who?" Danny asked walking over and rested a hand on Sara's forehead "You seem like your sick."

"Hi Danny!" Lisa huffed crossing her arms

"Don't be grumpy at me." Danny said walking over and took Lisa out of the car

"HEY!"

"Ow!"

"haha..." Sara giggled

"But find who? Don't yell in my ear again." Danny asked and glared at Lisa so she shut her mouth

"Where's Leon?" Sara asked shooting up "OW!" she growled rubbing her head from hitting the top of the door frame

"Your not meant to do that you know, Sara?"

"Shut up Lisa!" Sara glared at her and looked around "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he walked off a different way to find someone or something. I don't know where he would be."

"FUCK!!!!" Sara yelled jumping out of the car and ran into Dominic who was standing right in front of her.

"Your not running off anywhere, Sara," Dominic said holding her arms

"Dom, let me go. I need to find him, NOW!"

"Find who?!" Jesse, Danny and Mitchel asked with a growl annoyed they didn't know what was going on.

"LEON! Who else do you think? Why would be asking where the fuck is he if I ddin't think something was wrong!?" Sara snapped at them and slammed her fists on the hood of her car dinting it a little and they shut their mouths immediatly. "and to why is because...." Sara told them everything about what was going on and why she wanted to know where he was.

"Your kidding right?" Mitchell asked

"No. i'm not kidding."

"why do you think Vince would do that if it were true?"

"i don't know but I know it has to do with Leon and to gain something out of it but if it does happen I am going to kill the fuckwit!" Sara sneared looking around

"What's wrong Sara?" Lisa asked looking where Sara was

"Something's wrong. I know it," Sara said, "Where was the last place you saw Leon, Danny?"

"Near the park up there," he said pointing the way he came back.

Sara slammed the passangers seat door behind her and ran past Dominic and jumped in the drivers seat closing the door behind her

"Where are you going now?" Brian asked looking in her window

"To find one of my best friends i've known since I met you two!" Sara said looking at Brian and Dominic and started the car up, "Don't follow me or worry about me. I can take care of myself and i'll be back." Sara said "Hopefully with Leon." she added under her breath and drove off the way Danny came.

"She better come back," Brian said to himself and watched the races with everyone and Lisa was figeting with her hands.

"Leon, where are you?" Sara asked herself skidding around the streets. When she came to a dead end she growled and got out of the car running off along the streets. Passing everything, she stopped to catch her breath and looked down an alleyway seeing Leon and Vince there. Sara's eyes widened.

"What's going on!? Why are you doing that?!?!"

Vince clicked the safety trigger and pointed it at Leon. "Nothing for you to see, Sara!"

"Don't! No don't! Put the gun down! Don't shoot!" Sara yelled running to Leons side.

"Sara get out of here!"

"No, Leon. I'm not going anywhere! Forget it!" Sara jumped in front of Leon.

"Move or die. It's your choose."

"I'd rather die!"

Vince pulled the trigger and Leon pushed Sara to the side getting shot in the heart.

"LEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed running over to him

"Say good-bye to your friend." Vince smiled turning a walking off. Sara fell to her hands and knees leaning over Leon holding presher to where he got shot. "No Leon, hold on. Hold on!" Sara cried "Don't die. Please don't die!"

"Don't worry about me Sara. Take care of yourself and the others. Don't change from who you are now. Don't forget about me will you?" he smiled and Sara shook her head. "Good, cause I'll never for get you." Leon said resting a hand one Sara's check and pulled her down kissing her before letting her go.

"Wake up! Don't die, wake up!" Sara yelled putting her hands on ether side of him as tears started to fall from her eyes "Come on wake up! WAKE UP!" Sara screamed shaking him alittle but it didn't do anything. "DAMN IT!" she screamed as loud and she could hurting her throat. Sara bent over Leon holding presher on his chest and cried her heart out. She reched for her mobile and called to hospital.

"Hello,"

"Hi, I need a ambulance right away," Sara barely said over a whisper with out her voice and throat killing her

"Right away but where are you?"

"In the allie just off livingston street across from the park," Sara said holding back her tears.

"Well send someone right away... uh..."

"My name's Sara Johnson, i'm a friend of who i'm calling about. His name is Leon, he's 24,"

"ok, Sara. You need to to stay calm and wait..."

"I'm sorry but I can't wait here while you do your job... just get the here...NOW!" Sara's voice cracked when she snapped at the woman on the phone "I'm sorry but I don't want him to die and i'm scared to death so can you get someone here right away."

"It's alright, you must have been really close,"

"I've known his since we were kids and i'm not prepared to lose any of my guys now."

"Guy's?"

"All of my friends are guys but one... and i'm not willing to let them go. Now just hurry up and stop asking pointless questions."

"Yes, right away." Sara hung the phone up and put it back in her pocket sitting up with blood on her hands, clothes and face from Leon, her leg wasn't hurting or bleeding and she couldn't tell if she was cold or if it was just the feeling of the blood drying on her body. Seconds later she could hear the sirens of Ambulents and then it stopped and a group of people came running down the alley with there things.

"Are you ok?" one asked Sara. Sara didn't reply, jumping up and ran off out of the alley and back to her car driving off back to her friends as fast as she could thinking Vince would go to them next. In a few minutes she came skidding up the street to her friends and they all jumped when her car hit the gutter and her car door flung open with her falling out and landed on the ground on her hands and knees breathing heavily holding back more tears.

"Sara, what happened?" Brian, Dominic and Lisa asked hitting the ground, kneeling beside her.

"Vince. Vince happened. He killed Leon!" Sara growled in a death tone of voice ready to kill Vince.

"He What!?!?!?!?!?" Danny asked kneeling down.

"what did I just say!?" Sara snapped looking up and they all saw the blood all over her.

"My god. He did." Lisa said with a shacky voice

"What happened?" a voice asked from behind them. They looked up and Vince was standing there like nothing happened. Sara clinched her fists, spun around knocking Vince to the ground and threw a punch at his head missing it and hit the ground.

"Shit! Get off me!"

"You killed Leon. I'm not getting off you!" Sara growled in a low guys voice, threatening to kill him.

"I didn't do anything to Leon."

"Don't even try and pretend you didn't do anything!" Sara lifted her fist and punched him in the face a couple of times before he threw her off and got up pulling the gun out.

"I wouldn't try anything if I was you, Sara,"

"Really?" Sara asked kicking at the ground and ran at him with her fist ready to hit him again. Vince caught her fist and threw her to the ground. Sara quickly got her balance and knocked both of them to the ground on the road and punching him in the face again and again until he threw her and got up again and she continued attacking him while hitting anything that was behind him when he moved like brick walls, cars, poles, the ground and anything else and landed a fair few hits to Sara but she just didn't notice it and kept going.

"Is she ok?" Mitchell asked

"No, she's far beyond furious right now and will kill Vince for what he did," Lisa said wanting to help but knew not to jump in.

"When did she get that necklace?" Brian randomly asked looking at Sara's neck when she turned around and there was a real silver chain with a black and silver car on it and it looked like a Honda Odyssey Mazda3 convertible with a blue shiny crystal in the front and back lights.

"Didn't Leon use to wear that?" Jesse asked, Dominic growled, "Calm down, Dom. He gave it to her for a reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"well besides the little fact he told us and that he's probably dead right now. He probably asked her of something and gave her the necklace nd to forget something or whatever. I don't know. It's just a presant to a friend." Danny said patting Dominic on the back, "Don't worry about it. Nothing's gonna happen." **BANG**

"What was that!" Brian yelled looking up and see Sara standing there with a gun in her hands pointed at Vince who was on the ground holding his right shoulder and Sara's hands were shaking violently in front of her in the air.

"Put the gun down, Sara," Dominic said carefully, Sara's hand went to a pocket pulling out a second gun and held it to his head cause he was next to her.

"She has two guns!" Vince yelled, "how's that possible?"

"She stole my gun again," Dominic said staring at her and he saw the little grin on her face. "Why do you always steal my gun anyways, Sara?" Dominic asked putting a hand on hers and took the gun away from his head.

"I don't know but it's funny cause I take it when i'm right next to you and you don't even notice me taking it." Sara said and Dominic stood right behind her holding her left hand down with his gun in it.

"Think your smart don't you?"

"Yeah I do," **BANG** "Don't even think about moving!" Sara growled at Vince and hit him in the leg with the bullet.

"OW! Bitch!" Sara shot it again and the bullet just went past him head cutting him on the left cheek.

"Where did you learn that?" Dominic asked looking at her.

"A friend."

"Who?"

"You."

"When?" he asked confused

"Don't remember saving me do you?"

"huh?"

"Didn't think so. When I ran away from home,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Yeah, I do learn fast and remember things easily." Sara smiled and dropped her arm to her side and turned to walk off but Dominic grabbed her waist as Lisa ran over and started killing Vince.

"Where did you get the necklace from?"

"Huh? What necklace?" Sara felt around her neck and found it, "i don't know. It's not-" _'"Don't worry about me Sara. Take care of yourself and the others. Don't change from who you are now. Don't forget about me will you?" he smiled and Sara shook her head. "Good, cause I'll never for get you." Leon said resting a hand one Sara's cheek and pulled her down kissing her before letting her go.'_ "Leon." Sara said and dropped the guns and would have fell to her knees if Dominic wasn't holding her.

"Why would Leon give me his necklace?" Dominic slowly bent down and knelt on the ground with Sara.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know." Sara said turning around bending her head down and lend into Dominic and started crying again. _'I'm sorry I can't do anything for you Sara.'_ Dominic thought hugging her to him again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello?" Sara answered her phone the next morning not getting any sleep the night before just thinking and other stuff

"Is this Sara?"

"Yes this is Sara, who's is this?"

"This is the hospital,"

"How is he!?"

"I'm sorry to tell you but he-"

"He's what!?" Sara interupted

"He died."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sara yelled and Brian, Lisa, Jesse, Mitchell, Danny and Dominic came running downstairs wide awake now.

"I'm sorry-" Sara hung up her phone and jumped up running out the door with them behind her to their cars and to the hospital.

Sara reached the front desk with the woman still holding the phone with the dial tone going.

"What room is Leon in!" Sara demanded slaming her fists on the desk catching her attenchion

"Sara Johnson?"

"What room!?"

"1215." They all ran off with Sara and Lisa at the front. When they reached the room the door was opened and his mother and father were sitting there crying and looked up when someone skidded to a stop and hit the ground.

"OW! Get off me Lisa!" Sara growled and stood up letting Lisa hit the ground. Sara walked into the room and to Leon's bed sitting on a chair.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I'm Sara. I'm a friend of Leon's and I think this might be his," Sara said and dropped the necklace in his mothers hands

"Yes it is, I gave it to him when he was just a child, where did you get it from?"

"I think he gave it to me the night he died cause I was the last person with him before he died. I thought you might want it back," Sara said and was about to walk away but his mother took Sara's hand and put the necklace in her hand.

"He gave it to you so, keep it. He must have liked you if he did. He never let anyone near it."

"Thank you, I am sorry." Sara said putting the necklace back on.

"Don't be, it happens all the time."

"i guess."

"Were you not in here once?"

"Yes I was and nearly died myself making it worse by running around the entire hospital but if I didn't I would never have met Lisa." Lisa waved walking in and the guys walked in after her.

"Yes, that's not wise to do is it, Sara?" Dominic asked and Sara smiled innocently.

"We'll give you time with him before we get them to pull the plug." Leon's father said and walked out.

"Are you ok, Sara?"

"Yeah, never been better." Sara said and sat down on the ground with Lisa, Jesse, Danny and Mitchell wile Brian and Dominic sat on the chairs.

"Can I come in?" a doctor asked

"go ahead."

"I'm sorry to say that Leon died from a shot to his heart and a few to many accadents, minutes before the ambulents got there." he said

"Thank you," Sara said and curled up on Brians lap feeling rather weak and hurt with one hand clinching the necklace.

This was it, Leon was dead and they couldn't bear it. Sara was getting more closed off as days went by and colder toward everyone even her friends. How will it all end and will they all survive and be happy or will terrible things happen to them?

**The End**


End file.
